My Evil, My Boss, My Lover
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya.
1. Chapter 1

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Saya newbie jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak kekurangan. Kritik dan saran (atau bahkan flame) dalam bentuk review sangat diterima. Sebenarnya saya sudah menulis cerita ini sampai chapter keempat. Tapi semua tergantung reader sekalian. Kalau reviewnya bagus, saya lanjutkan ceritanya. Kalau tidak akan saya discontinue di sini

Chapter 1

Dingin. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan udara Seoul siang ini. Saat-saat dimana sebagian besar orang memilih untuk diam di rumah dan bergelung dalam selimut sambil menikmati secangkir coklat hangat. Namun, sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang ada didalam benak seorang namja cantik bermata doe yang sejak pagi tadi berkeliling Seoul dengan membawa tas berisi CV dan beberapa dokumen lainnya. CV? Ya, kau tidak salah membaca, namja cantik bermata doe dan berambut almond yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini memang tengah berkeliling Seoul demi mencari pekerjaan.

"Haaah, dingin sekaliii. Padahal ada matahari, tapi kenapa sedingin ini?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil merapatkan mantelnya.

Jaejoong tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, dan ketika akhirnya lampunya berubah warna, Jaejoong segera menyebrang jalan bersama beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi ke perusahaan berikutnya. Hmm, dimana alamatnya ya?" Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil berwarna baby blue dengan gambar gajah besar di sampul depannya.

Dia membalik beberapa halaman notes kecilnya sambil mengeluarkan gerutuan seperti 'Aish. Dimana aku menulisnya?' setelah membalik beberapa halaman lagi, akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan tulisan alamat perusahaan berikutnya yang akan dia kunjungi untuk melamar pekerjaan.

"Hmm, perusahaan berikutnya itu Jung Corp. ini perusahaan ketiga dalam hari ini dan kesepuluh dalam seminggu ini. Kuharap aku mendapatkan keberuntungan kali ini." Jaejoong menutup buku notes kecilnya dan kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

Kemudian Jaejoong berlari kecil ke halte bus karena dilihatnya busnya sudah datang. Setelah turun dari bus dan berjalan sedikit dari halte, akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang bernama Jung Tower, kantor pusat dari Jung Corp. Jaejoong menatap bangunan bertingkat di hadapannya.

"Yap! Semangat Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting!" serunya sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di udara. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan beberapa orang ke arahnya karena ulahnya barusan, Jaejoong pun berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis, Jaejoong berjalan menuju lift karena wawancara kerja untuk pegawai baru dilakukan di lantai 3. Ketika liftnya tiba, Jaejoong sempat terkejut melihat keadaan lift yang penuh sesak. Namun, pada akhirnya Jaejoong tetap memasuki lift tersebut karena takut terlambat. Karena keadaan lift yang penuh sesak, Jaejoong tidak bisa menekan tombol liftnya yang menyebabkan dia turun di lantai 4. Jaejoong melirik arlojinya dan mata besar itu semakin membesar menyadari bahwa wawancara itu akan berakhir 15 menit lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung berlari ke arah tangga untuk pergi ke lantai 3, dia benar-benar lupa untuk menggunakan lift karena dia panic dan terburu-buru. Dan karena itulah dia tidak melihat tanda 'Lantai Basah' di samping tangga. Dia langsung menuruni tangga dengan berlari kecil dan di tengah tangga tiba-tiba saja dia terpeleset, Jaejoong menutup matanya, bersiap menahan sakit akibat jatuh.

BRUG

'KREK'

Jaejoong merasa dirinya seperti mendengar suara sesuatu yang retak, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, sebaliknya dia merasa bahwa dia mendarat di atas sesuatu yang hangat.

"Hmm, jika kau tidak keberatan bisa bangun dari sana?" sebuah suara bass yang berasal dari bawahnya berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Dia membuka kedua mata besarnya dan mendapati wajah seorang namja bermata musang dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang sedang meringis menahan sakit di bawahnya.

"Maaf, nona. Bisakah kau beranjak dari sana? Kurasa kau sudah mematahkan lenganku"

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong semakin membuka mata besarnya.

To Be Continued

So, bagaimana reader sekalian? Maaf kalau ide ceritanya pasaran. Silakan berikan pendapat kalian dalam kotak review di bawah sana. Kalau ada yang review walaupun hanya satu orang, akan saya post chapter berikutnya beberapa hari lagi.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	2. Chapter 2

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Terima kasih banyak buat reader semua yang sudah review di chapter pertama kemarin. Saya gak nyangka respon reader sekalian sebagus ini. Padahal tadinya saya mau post chapter keduanya hari Senin, tapi karena respon review yang sangat positif dan membuat mood saya bagus. Jadi saya putuskan untuk post chapter berikutnya hari ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat semua reader yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. *bow*

Chapter 2

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di Rumah Sakit. Tepatnya di depan sebuah ruang UGD tempat namja yang baru saja ditabraknya dan membuat dia jatuh dari tangga serta membuat lengannya patah. Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang UGD.

"Tenanglah sedikit. Dia akan baik-baik saja" suara seorang namja berhasil membuat Jaejoong berhenti mondar-mandir dan membalikkan tubuhnya memandang seorang namja dengan jidat agak lebar yang tengah duduk tenang di bangku ruang tunggu di depan ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku sudah mematahkan lengan seseorang. Dan bukankah dia temanmu? Kenapa kau tidak khawatir sama sekali?" kata Jaejoong sambil menggigiti kukunya.

Namja itu mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian menepuk bangku di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk duduk. Jaejoong menghampiri namja itu kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tenanglah sedikit. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Oh, ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya. Aku Park Yoochun" ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Yoochun itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yoochun sambil tersenyum

"Em.. Yoochun-ssi … -" Jaejoong tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena saat itu pintu UGD terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar bersama seorang namja bermata musang yang tadi ditabrak Jaejoong dengan tangan kiri yang dibebat perban dan digantung menekuk di depan dadanya. Dokter itu tersenyum sekilas pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Yoochun menghampiri namja bermata musang itu dengan tenang "Bagaimana?" tanyanya santai

Namja bermata musang itu menatap tangannya yang diperban "Lengan kiriku retak. Katanya kalau aku mengikuti terapi dan sabar menunggu sampai retakannya pulih, kemungkinan akan sembuh dalam waktu 1-2 bulan"

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti "Well, kurasa sekretaris-sekretarismu akan kelabakan mengatur ulang jadwalmu karena kejadian ini. Kasihan sekali Suie-ku" Yoochun menghela napas pelan

Namja bermata musang itu memukul kepala Yoochun dengan tangannya yang tidak sakit "Yaa! Yang harusnya kau kasihani itu aku. Bukannya lumba-lumba pantat bebek pacarmu itu" namja itu mendengus pelan

"Itu sakit, Yunho. Dan jangan menyebut Suie-ku lumba-lumba pantat bebek, beruang madu" gerutu Yoochun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul namja itu

Namja yang ternyata bernama Yunho itu mendengus lagi kemudian mata musangnya berpaling menatap Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya melongo memperhatikan dua namja itu.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan langkah lebar "Dan kau nona, kau pasti orang yang sudah membuat lenganku menjadi seperti ini"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua mata besarnya 'Tunggu. Apa namja bermata musang dihadapanku ini baru saja memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona'?'

"Hei, nona. Kau mendengarku tidak?" Yunho melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong dan itu berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya barusan

"YAA! Apa maksudmu memanggilku 'nona' hah?! Aku namja tau! NAMJA!" pekik Jaejoong dihadapan Yunho

"Mwo? Kau namja? Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Aish!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal

Yunho menelan ludahnya melihat bibir merah semerah cherry yang tengah dipoutkan itu. Dia benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibir merah itu sekarang juga.

Suara tawa yang berasal dari Yoochun berhasil menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya soal bibir Jaejoong.

Dengan tampang kesal Yunho berbalik menatap Yoochun "Apa?" katanya dingin

"Oh ayolah Yunho. Jangan seperti itu, Jaejoong-ssi sudah menunggumu sejak tadi dengan cemas" Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk bahunya

"Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho

"Ah ya. Jaejoong-ssi kenalkan ini Jung Yunho. Yunho, ini Kim Jaejoong" Yoochun memperkenalkan mereka dengan santai

Tapi baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berjabat tangan atau tersenyum. Mereka hanya sama-sama menganggukkan kepalanya dengan angkuh.

Menyadari situasi yang tidak nyaman, Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dan bertanya "Oya, Jaejoong-ssi sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai bisa jatuh dari tangga?"

Jaejoong baru saja membuka mulutnya dan hendak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun ketika Yunho menyelanya "Dia tidak jatuh. Dia menimpaku dan mematahkan lenganku"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lagi sambil menatap Yunho "Aku tidak sengaja Yunho-ssi, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf soal lenganmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab soal lenganmu bagaimanapun caranya. Dan Yoochun-ssi, waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru karena aku terlambat mengikuti wawancara kerja di sana"

"Wawancara kerja? Kau ingin melamar kerja di Jung Corp?" Yoochun bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu "Ya. Dan kurasa karena kejadian ini aku tidak bisa melamar kerja lagi di Jung Corp"

"Kau diterima sebagai karyawan di Jung Corp" sela Yunho tenang

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho dan memiringkan kepalanya

"Kau diterima sebagai karyawan di Jung Corp. Lebih tepatnya kau diterima sebagai sekretaris pribadiku. Bekerjalah mulai besok" kata Yunho

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya begitu? Memangnya kau pemilik Jung Corp?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kesal

Yunho mendelik ke arah Jaejoong "Ya. Aku CEO Jung Corp. saat ini. Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau margaku itu 'Jung', hmm?"

Jaejoong melongo, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Dia kira itu hanya masalah kesamaan nama semata.

Yunho menghela napas pelan melihat Jaejoong yang melongo "Dan aku serius, Kim Jaejoong. Kau kujadikan sebagai sekretaris pribadiku. Dan kau harus mau, atau aku akan menuntutmu karena telah melukaiku. Lagipula bukankah tadi kau bilang akan bertanggung jawab soal lenganku bagaimanapun caranya? Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu. Datanglah besok ke kantorku jam 7 pagi. Ingat, jam 7 pagi. Jangan terlambat. Ayo, Chun" Yunho melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoochun dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih melongo.

"Well, sampai ketemu besok, Jaejoong-ssi" kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong kemudian dia berlari kecil mengejar Yunho.

Sementara Jaejoong? Dia masih melongo dan berusaha mencerna ucapan Yunho barusan. Demi Tuhan, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia baru saja mematahkan lengan seorang CEO perusahaan paling besar di Korea Selatan. Dan sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan, mau tidak mau dia harus menjadi sekretaris Jung Yunho.

To Be Continued

Ini chapter keduanya. Bagaimana tanggapan reader sekalian? Apa sebaiknya saya post chapter ketiganya atau tidak? Silakan berikan pendapat kalian di kotak review. Dan saya minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas review reader sekalian, tapi saya membaca semua review kok.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	3. Chapter 3

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Terima kasih banyak buat semua reader yang review di chapter kemarin. Ya ampun, aku bener-bener gak nyangka responnya sebagus ini. Aku terharu, sungguh. Oya, di beberapa review kemarin ada yang minta untuk dipanjangkan perchapternya. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa memanjangkan cerita perchapternya karena aku sudah menulis sampai chapter delapan. Kalau baru aku panjangkan sekarang, aku khawatir itu akan merusak struktur cerita. Aku akan berusaha update cepat sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa memanjangkan cerita perchapternya. Cerita ini seluruhnya berdasarkan sudut pandang orang ketiga namun lebih focus ke arah perasaan dan apa yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong. Tapi jika reader berkenan, aku bisa membuat cerita sampingan berdasarkan apa yang ada di pikiran Yunho. Dan soal orang ketiga, aku sudah merencanakan akan munculnya orang ketiga, tapi itu masih lama. Dan orang ketiga hanya muncul sebagai slight cast, bukannya cast utama dan hanya muncul sebagai selingan. Oya, soal penampilan para cast, bayangkan seluruh anggota DBSK pada masa Mirotic, seluruh member GG pada masa The Boys, dan seluruh member F(x) pada masa Pinochio. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih pada seluruh reader. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas review satu persatu. Tapi aku selalu membaca review kalian.

Chapter 3

Keesokkan harinya, Jaejoong kembali datang ke Jung Corp, setelah bertanya pada resepsionis akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan menuju lift karena kantor Direktur Jung terletak di lantai paling atas. Saat keluar dari lift Jaejoong langsung dihadapkan dengan ruangan yang luas dengan empat buah meja kerja yang letaknya berhadapan (dua meja sejajar dengan dua meja di hadapannya). Tiga meja diantaranya sudah terisi, ada dua orang yeoja dan seorang namja disana. Salah satu yeoja itu berdiri saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Ah, kau pasti Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Direktur Jung sudah menunggumu di ruangannya" ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan gugup kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah mendengar seruan 'masuk' dari dalam, Jaejoong membuka pintunya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan ruang kerja besar dengan dua rak tinggi berisi dokumen-dokumen di sisi kirinya, sebuah set sofa lengkap di sisi kanannya, dan sebuah meja kerja besar di bagian tengah ruangan.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho disana, tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya tampak tidak terganggu dengan keadaan sebelah lengannya yang diperban, bahkan namja itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong sama sekali. Yunho mengenakan sebuah kacamata dengan bingkai tipis dan sialnya Jaejoong harus mengakui kalau Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dan uh.. seksi.

Jaejoong berdehem pelan, dan berhasil membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah datang Jaejoong" Yunho melirik jam kecil di atas meja kerjanya "Dan kau terlambat. Janji kita jam 7, dan ini sudah jam 7.30"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar suara Yunho yang sangat datar dan dingin

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku ketinggalan bus, makanya aku terlambat" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Tapi pastikan kau tidak terlambat lagi. Dan sekarang segera letakkan barang-barangmu di meja kosong sebelah Yoona, kemudian buatkan aku kopi. Ingat, kopi sungguhan. Jangan kopi instant murahan dengan rasa menjijikkan itu. Aku mau kau benar-benar membuatkan aku kopi. Dan oh, aku suka cappuccino dengan satu sendok brown sugar dan cinnamon powder di atasnya."

Jaejoong melongo mendengarnya. Hei, ini hari pertamanya kerja dan pagi-pagi begini dia disuruh membuatkan kopi? Apa gedung sebesar ini tidak punya OB? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam pikiran namja yang merupakan bossnya ini?

"Apa kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktu pagimu dengan berdiri diam seperti itu? Cepat buatkan aku kopi" suara Yunho yang terdengar jengkel berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong, dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Namun, saat dia hendak membuka pintu, Yunho memanggilnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho tengah menghampirinya kemudian memberikan sebotol kecil hand sanitizer pada Jaejoong.

"Sebelum membuat kopi, bersihkan dulu tanganmu dengan ini. Setidaknya aku mengurangi sedikit resiko keracunan dari kopimu nanti" Jaejoong melotot mendengarnya, kemudian dia langsung pergi dan menutup pintu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Yunho.

Jaejoong menghampiri mejanya sambil mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan pelan seperti 'Apa maksudnya itu? Dasar namja menyebalkan'

Jaejoong meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja kosong di sebelah seorang yeoja. Jaejoong tersenyum pada yeoja itu. Yeoja itu berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong

"Hallo, aku Im Yoona, sekretaris Direktur Jung" Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum dan menyebutkan namanya

"Yang itu Kim Junsu, dan di sebelahnya itu Kwon Yuri. Mereka juga sekretaris Direktur Jung" kata Yoona sambil menunjuk namja dan yeoja yang duduk bersebelahan di hadapan meja Jaejoong. Junsu dan Yuri sama-sama tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong, yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan senyuman pula.

"Biar kutebak, sekarang Direktur Jung pasti menyuruhmu untuk membuatkan kopi untuknya. Ya kan?" tanya Yuri

Jaejoong mengangguk "Ya. Dimana pantrynya?"

Yoona menunjukk sebuah pintu di pojok kiri ruangan "Pantrynya disana. Tapi kusarankan agar kau membuat kopi ini dengan serius. Direktur Jung seorang penyuka kopi, nasibmu di perusahaan ini ditentukan dari rasa kopi yang kau buat saat ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Setiap ada sekretaris baru yang akan menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi Direktur Jung memang akan menjalani 'Test Kopi' di hari pertamanya. Kalau rasa kopimu tidak enak, ya kau akan langsung dipecat saat itu juga" jelas Yoona

"Apakah banyak yang dipecat karena 'Test Kopi'?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada agak ngeri

Junsu mengangguk "Ya. Kau itu calon yang kesepuluh dalam dua minggu ini. Jadi berjuanglah"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian dengan gugup dia berjalan ke arah pantry. 'Demi Tuhan, orang macam apa yang akan langsung memecat karyawannya karena kopi? Pria itu benar-benar tidak waras dan berjiwa diktator' pikir Jaejoong

Jaejoong melihat sebuah mesin kopi di dalam pantry. Jaejoong belum pernah menggunakan mesin kopi seperti ini. Well, Jaejoong bukan penyuka kopi. Baginya kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan, minuman favoritnya sejauh ini ya hanya teh chamomile dan coklat hangat. Jaejoong bahkan tidak minum alcohol sama sekali sejak kuliah. Jaejoong membenci rasa alcohol yang aneh dan membuat kepalanya pusing, karena itulah dia tidak minum.

Jaejoong memperhatika mesin kopi di hadapannya "Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" gumam Jaejoong

Disaat Jaejoong tengah sibuk menganalisa mesin tersebut, tiba pintu pantry terbuka dan masuklah seorang OB berseragam biru muda. Dia adalah seorang yeoja dengan rambut pendek dan jabrik berwarna pirang. Pada awalnya Jaejoong tidak bisa memperkirakan apakah OB di hadapannya itu yeoja atau namja, tapi setelah diperhatikan dengan lebih baik akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah yeoja.

OB yang bername-tag 'Amber' itu tersenyum menatap Jaejoong "Hallo. Kau sekretaris baru Direktur Jung ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk gugup

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan mesin kopi?" tanya OB itu lagi

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi

OB itu tertawa pelan "Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali. Jangan tegang begitu, santai saja. Sini kuajari caranya membuat kopi dengan mesin ini"

Jaejoong memperhatikan Amber yang sedang menjelaskan cara membuat kopi padanya. Akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil membuat secangkir cappuccino sesuai instruksi Amber. Setelah menambahkan satu sendok brown sugar dan cinnamon powder di atasnya, Jaejoong meletakkan kopi itu dengan hati-hati ke atas nampan.

"Nah, semoga beruntung dengan kopimu" kata Amber

"Ya. Terima kasih em …."

"Amber. Namaku Amber" sela Amber saat dilihatnya Jaejoong nampak bingung menyebutkan namanya

"Oh, aku Kim Jaejoong. Terima kasih banyak Amber-ssi" kata Jaejoong

"Jangan seformal itu. Panggil aku Amber saja. Sudah sana bawa kopimu itu sebelum Direktur Jung marah" kata Amber

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah ruangan Direktur Jung dengan gugup dan tegang, sebelum memasuki ruangan dia sempat melihat Junsu, Yuri dan Yoona nampak tengah mengacungkan kepalan tangan mereka ke udara sambil mengucapkan "Fighting!" tanpa suara pada Jaejoong.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruangan Direktur Jung. Dia meletakkan kopinya dengan hati-hati di atas meja, setelah itu dia memeluk nampannya di dada.

"Lama sekali kau membuatnya" kata Yunho dingin

"Maafkan aku. Aku belum terbiasa dengan mesin kopi itu" kata Jaejoong pelan

"Hmm, ya sudahlah" Yunho menutup berkas yang tadi sedang dibacanya

Kemudian Yunho mengambil cangkir kopi itu, menghirup aromanya sebentar kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

Jaejoong menahan napas menunggu reaksi Yunho, apa dia akan dipecat karena kopi seperti calon-calon sekretaris lainnya?

To Be Continued

Chapter-chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses editing. Soal cerita sampingan yang berdasarkan perasaaan dan pikiran Yunho, aku sudah punya plot dasarnya, tapi aku akan mulai mengetiknya nanti kalau reader berkenan. Aku menunggu tanggapan kalian.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	4. Chapter 4

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Terima kasih banyak buat semua reader yang review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. Aku baru menyadari bahwa jumlah review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini semakin bertambah. Aku senang sekali ^^. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan berusaha update cepat sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa memanjangkan cerita perchapternya. Soal side story dari cerita ini, aku berencana untuk mulai mengetiknya setelah chapter ini. Tapi aku masih belum yakin, kapan akan aku post side storynya. Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi semua reader yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review, tapi aku selalu membaca review kalian. Dan review kalian benar-benar membuat aku semangat untuk mengetik lanjutan cerita ini.

Chapter 4

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya setelah mencicipi kopi buatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, tangannya mencengkram nampan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Hmm … kopimu …." Yunho meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke tatakannya di meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan pelan. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasa segugup ini. Padahal dulu waktu minta izin pada kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi ke Seoul dia tidak merasa segugup ini.

"Kopimu enak, Jae." jawab Yunho datar.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya lega. Sungguh, ini rasanya jauh lebih melegakan daripada ketika dia lulus ujian akhir dulu. Jaejoong meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke dada, menenangkan jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan berdetak begitu keras.

"Terima kasih banyak, Direktur Jung." Jaejoong membungkuk dalam kemudian tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Jaejoong.

"Hmm, mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi sekretaris pribadiku. Karena kau masih baru, banyak bertanyalah pada Junsu. Dia yang akan menjelaskan apa saja pekerjaanmu, dan kau harus ikut meeting denganku setelah jam makan siang nanti. Sekarang, kembalilah ke mejamu dan mulai bekerja." kata Yunho sambil menunduk dan sama sekali tidak menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan setelah membungkuk sekali lagi, dia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika keluar dia langsung disambut dengan pandangan dengan pandangan cemas Junsu, Yuri dan Yoona

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junsu

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar "Aku berhasil!"

"Kyaaa! Selamat Jaejoong! Selamat datang di Jung Corp!" Yuri melompat dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong, diikuti Junsu dan Yoona.

Sekilas mereka nampak seperti anak kecil yang berpelukan sambil berputar-putar seperti itu. Disaat mereka asik berpelukan, pintu ruang Direktur terbuka, menampakkan wajah Yunho yang datar dan dingin.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Ini kantor, bukannya TK! Kembali bekerja!" bentak Yunho yang langsung membuat mereka memisahkan diri dan segera menempati meja masing-masing.

"Dan kau, Jaejoong. Aku mau kau menyiapkan rangkuman laporan keuangan perusahaan selama lima tahun terakhir Jung Resort yang ada di Jeju. Selesaikan sebelum jam makan siang. Dan antarkan ke ruanganku." Yunho langsung berbalik dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan datanya?" tanya Jaejoong ke Junsu yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau pergi saja ke ruang arsip yang ada dua lantai di bawah sini. Cari rak yang bertuliskan 'Laporan Keuangan', kemudian carilah file Jung Resort. Karena itu file dari seluruh Jung Resort yang ada, kau harus mencari Jung Resort Jeju di dalamnya." jelas Junsu

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih, Junsu-ssi" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan seformal itu. Kau boleh memanggilku Junsu saja"

"Aku juga, panggil Yuri saja, Jae"

"Aku juga, Yoona saja"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kemudian dia berjalan menuju lift untuk pergi ke gudang arsip.

Ruang arsip itu ternyata lebih luas daripada yang Jaejoong kira, terdapat puluhan rak tinggi disana. Benar-benar mirip dengan perpustakaan, bedanya yang mengisi rak-rak ini bukan buku tapi folder-folder berisi laporan-laporan. Jaejoong berjalan sambil mencari-cari rak bertuliskan 'Laporan Keuangan' setelah menemukannya dia mencari nama Jung Resort disana.

Setelah hampir 15 menit mencari, akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil mengeluarkan lima buah folder besar yang berisi laporan keuangan. Jaejoong menatap tumpukan folder itu dengan pandangan nanar. Demi Tuhan, folder-folder itu sangat tebal dan berat. Kenapa bossnya bisa setega itu menyuruhnya merangkum lima folder dengan ketebalan di atas rata-rata dengan deadline waktu yang sangat di bawah rata-rata? Apa pria itu benar-benar keturunan diktator? Tapi mungkin juga sih, dengan badan sebesar beruang seperti itu, dia sangat cocok menjadi diktator.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, tiba-tiba saja matanya melihat sebuah kardus kecil di sebelah rak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong segera memasukkan folder-folder tebal itu ke kardus. Setelah selesai, dia pun mencoba mengangkatnya. 'Uh.. berat sekali. Apa pria itu berencana membalas dendam dengan mematahkan lenganku balik dengan menyuruhku mengangkat beban seberat ini?' batin Jaejoong.

Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah dan lengan yang hampir patah, Jaejoong berhasil membawa folder-folder itu ke mejanya. Kemudian dia langsung menjatuhkan kardus berisi folder itu ke samping mejanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum keras.

"Wow, Jae. Banyak sekali datanya. Apa kau yakin bisa merangkumnya dalam waktu singkat?" kata Yoona sambil melirik isi kardus.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku masih sanggup mengetik setelah membawa kardus seberat itu ke sini. Kurasa, si Direktur itu ingin balas dendam padaku karena sudah mematahkan lengannya." kata Jaejoong sambil memijat pelan lengan dan bahunya.

"Hahaha, jangan begitu, Jae. Berjuanglah, ini kan hari pertama kau kerja." kata Yoona menyemangati.

"Ya. Tentu saja" kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil salah satu folder dan mulai membukanya.

30 menit kemudian, telepon yang berada di meja Jaejoong berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi, Jung Corporation dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" sapa Jaejoong dengan salam perusahaan yang diajarkan Junsu padanya.

"Jaejoong, segera buatkan laporan hasil meetingku kemarin dengan Choi Seunghyun. Kau bisa mencari videonya di ruang arsip. Selesaikan hari ini dan antarkan ke ruanganku." setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho langsung menutup teleponnya.

Jaejoong menatap laporan keuangan yang masih terbuka di mejanya "Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?" gumam Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak pergi menuju ruang arsip lagi.

Jaejoong baru menyelesaikan ¼ dari laporan keuangannya ketika tiba-tiba Yoona menepuk bahunya, "Kau tidak makan siang, Jae?" tanya Yoona.

Jaejoong memandang Yoona, kemudian beralih ke arah mejanya yang berantakan. Tugasnya masih sangat banyak. Jaejoong memandang Yoona lagi sambil menggeleng pelan, "Tugasku masih banyak."

Yoona mengangguk mengerti, setelah menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong sekali lagi dia pun beranjak pergi bersama Junsu dan Yuri.

Lima menit kemudian, telepon di meja Jaejoong kembali berdering.

"Selam.. –" Jaejoong bahkan belum selesai mengucapkan salam karena suara Yunho langsung menyelanya.

"Jaejoong, belikan aku tuna sandwich dan caffe latte di coffeeshop di depan taman di belakang kantor. Aku tunggu 30 menit lagi di ruanganku." dan kemudian Yunho langsung menutup teleponnya.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, pria yang jadi bossnya ini benar-benar jelmaan iblis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang dia berikan jika dia terus saja menyuruhku ini-itu tanpa jeda? Pria berbadan sebesar beruang itu benar-benar seorang diktator" gumam Jaejoong kesal sambil mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak pergi. Yah, biar bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menentang perintah Yunho, kan?

Jaejoong melirik jam kecil yang ada di mejanya, sudah jam 7.30 malam dan dia masih di kantor. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang, tapi dia tidak diijinkan pulang oleh si beruang diktator bossnya itu kalau dia belum menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Bagaimana cara Jaejoong bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya jika si beruang diktator itu terus memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu seperti:

'Jaejoong, buatkan aku kopi'

'Jaejoong, ambilkan aku cemilan'

'Jaejoong, bereskan mejaku'

'Jaejoong, mana laporanmu?'

'Jaejoong, kopinya terlalu manis. Buatkan lagi'

'Jaejoong, tinta pulpenku habis. Ambilkan lagi'

Dan begitulah seterusnya Yunho selalu menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong tanpa henti dan membuat tugas-tugas Jaejoong terbengkalai.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar 'Sebenarnya aku ini sekretaris pribadinya atau pembantunya sih? Dasar beruang diktator jelek!' batin Jaejoong kesal.

Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat lelah. Dia bahkan hanya makan bakpao tadi siang, itu pun pemberian Junsu.

"Jaejoong" suara Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Selesaikan laporan-laporan yang aku minta tadi, baru kau boleh pulang. Kalau sudah selesai, letakkan di mejaku. Besok datang ke kantor jam 7 pagi. Jangan terlambat seperti tadi." setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mukanya memerah karena menahan marah.

Tepat ketika pintu lift tertutup, Jaejoong langsung berteriak.

"DASAR BERUANG DIKTATOR JEEEELLLLEEEEKKKK! AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU!"

Napas Jaejoong menjadi tersengal-sengal karena berteriak, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali. Sungguh, dia benar-benar kesal dan sangat membenci si beruang diktator a.k.a Jung Yunho bossnya itu.

To Be Continued

Karena chapter-chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses editing dan aku berikan sedikit perubahan, mungkin aku baru akan mulai post chapter berikutnya 2-3 hari lagi. Semoga saja koneksi internet di rumahku sedang bagus saat itu. Oya, menurut kalian sebaiknya siapa orang ketiga dari pihak Jaejoong? Karena sejujurnya, aku belum punya bayangan sama sekali mengenai orang ketiga dari pihak Jaejoong. Aku menunggu tanggapan kalian.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	5. Chapter 5

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :  
Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena baru bisa post chapter berikutnya sekarang. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk post chapter ini kemarin, tapi karena koneksi internet bermasalah. Akhirnya aku baru bisa post hari ini. Soal side story yang Yunho side itu, aku sudah selesai mengetik chapter pertamanya. Mungkin akan aku post besok. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada semua reader yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. Tadi aku melihat bahwa review untuk cerita ini sudah mencapai 100 review lebih, aku senang sekali ^^. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi aku selalu membaca review kalian.

Chapter 5

Keesokkan harinya, Jaejoong datang ke kantor tepat waktu. Namun, dengan langkah dan wajah yang seperti zombie.

"Astaga, Jae. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau berangkat kerja dengan angin topan?" tanya Junsu saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang benar-benar seperti zombie dengan rambut sangat berantakan seperti tidak disisir, dasi yang asal dipakai, kantung mata besar di bawah matanya dan juga mata yang memerah karena kantuk.

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin sekarang Jaejoong sudah berubah menjadi zombie." kata Yuri

Sementara Yoona hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong "Cepat duduk di kursimu, Jae. Biar kurapikan penampilanmu. Direktur Jung bisa mengamuk jika melihat sekretarisnya berpenampilan seperti itu." kata Yoona

Kemudian Yoona mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas kosmetik berwarna pink paste, lalu mengambil sisir dari dalamnya. Kemudian Yoona berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di kursinya, dan mulai menyisir rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan.

"Jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan pacarmu?" tanya Yuri sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, "Sama sekali tidak, Yuri. Aku tidak punya pacar, di Seoul ini yang aku punya hanya kucingku, Jiji."

"Oke. Itu menjelaskan sebagian. Jadi kalau bukan karena pacarmu, karena apa?" kali ini Junsu yang bertanya.

"Aku lembur semalam, aku baru pulang jam 12 malam dan baru tidur jam 2 pagi dan sekarang aku sudah harus berada di kantor jam 7 pagi. Kurasa, aku hanya tidur 2-3 jam." jawab Jaejoong lesu

"Well, tidak heran kau nampak sangat berantakan, Jaejoong" kata Yoona sambil meletakkan sisirnya, kemudian memutar bangku Jaejoong agar menghadap ke arahnya dan mulai membetulkan dasi Jaejoong.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau lembur sampai selarut itu?" tanya Yuri

"Aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas laporan yang diberikan oleh si beruang diktator itu. Dia benar-benar tidak punya hati, memberiku tugas segunung tapi tidak pernah memberikan waktu padaku untuk mengerjakannya karena dia terus menerus memanggilku untuk menuruti permintaan-permintaan konyolnya itu." Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Beruang diktator? Maksudmu Direktur Jung?" tanya Yuri lagi.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya di kantor ini ada lagi orang berbadan sebesar beruang dan berjiwa diktator selain dia?" kata Jaejoong sarkastis

Suara tawa Junsu yang benar-benar terdengar seperti tawa lumba-lumba berhasil membuat yang lainnya menoleh memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yuri yang duduk di sebelahnya, sambil memandang Junsu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul meja dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar sekretaris pribadi Yunho hyung menghinanya sampai seperti ini. Selama ini para sekretaris pribadi Yunho hyung hanya bisa menangis saat harus menghadapi Yunho hyung yang sangat dingin dan arogan. Wah Jae, kau luar biasa." kata Junsu sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Jaejoong.

"Tunggu, maksudmu dia selalu melakukan hal ini pada setiap sekretaris pribadinya?" tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak juga, biasanya Direktur Jung hanya akan memberikan tugas segunung pada mereka. Tapi Direktur Jung tidak akan memanggil mereka untuk hal yang aneh-aneh seperti padamu. Makanya, biasanya sekretaris pribadi Direktur Jung hanya akan bertahan selama 1 bulan paling lama. Dan Junsu, walaupun kau menganggap Direktur Jung sebagai kakakmu begitupun sebaliknya, jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yunho hyung' saat di kantor." jelas Yoona sambil melirik Junsu

"Maaf, aku kebiasaan." kata Junsu sambil nyengir pada Yoona.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan lama menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya?" tanya Jaejoong

"Yah, kami bukan sekretaris pribadinya yang harus selalu ikut kemanapun dia pergi sepertimu. Selain itu, Yun – ah, maksudku Direktur Jung, jarang memberi tugas langsung kepada kami seperti yang terjadi padamu. Walaupun kami menjabat sebagai sekretaris, tapi yang mengurus seluruh jadwal Direktur Jung adalah kau Jae. Kami hanya para sekretaris yang akan membantu Direktur Jung menjalankan perusahaan dan bukannya mengurus segala kebutuhannya saat bekerja. Lagipula, aku sudah kenal lama dengan Direktur Jung. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa." jelas Junsu panjang lebar

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti "Lalu apa alasan kalian juga sama seperti Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yuri dan Yoona.

"Kami teman dekatnya sejak kuliah, Jae. Bahkan Presdir Jung—ayah Direktur Jung—sendirilah yang meminta kami untuk bekerja sebagai sekretaris Direktur Jung. Lagipula, dulu kamilah yang selalu membantu Direktur Jung saat dikerubuti oleh yeoja-yeoja dulu." jelas Yoona sambil kembali ke kursinya.

"Dikerubuti yeoja-yeoja? Maksudmu, ada banyak orang yang menyukai beruang itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tidak percaya.

Yuri tertawa pelan, "Jangan begitu. Dia itu sangat terkenal, kau tahu? Apalagi sekarang, ada banyak yeoja dan namja berstatus uke yang mengejarnya."

"Uke? Apa beruang itu gay?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Junsu mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan yeoja atau namja sebelumnya."

"Kurasa dengan sifat seperti itu, tidak akan ada yeoja atau namja yang tahan dengannya." kata Jaejoong sarkastis.

"Jangan terlalu membencinya, Jae. Nanti bisa-bisa kau malah jatuh cinta padanya." kata Yoona santai.

"Yaa! Apa maks.. –" Jaejoong tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena telepon di mejanya berdering.

Jaejoong mengangkatnya dengan malas

"Jaejoong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau kopiku ada di meja jam 8 tepat. Dan ini sudah jam 08.05. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat bawa kopiku!" suara Yunho yang terdengar marah langsung menyapa Jaejoong bahkan sebelum Jaejoong mengucapkan apapun. Kemudian Yunho juga langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

"Beruang diktator itu benar-benar akan membunuhku secara perlahan." gumam Jaejoong sambil berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Jae?" tanya Junsu

"Membuatkan kopi untuk beruang diktator itu. Yah, doakan aku ya semoga aku masih bisa menahan diri dan tidak mematahkan tulangnya lagi." kata Jaejoong datar

Ketika Jaejoong tiba di pantry, dia melihat Amber yang tengah sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas.

"Oh pagi Jaejoong. Kopi untuk Direktur Jung?" tanya Amber santai

"Ya, kau benar. Haaah, dia benar-benar membunuhku secara perlahan." kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil cangkir dan mulai membuat kopi.

"Jangan begitu. Direktur Jung memang arogan, tapi dia tidak jahat kok." kata Amber menenangkan Jaejoong

"Apanya yang tidak jahat? Dia memperlakukan aku seperti pembantunya dan bukannya sekretaris. Kalau bukan karena rasa tanggung jawabku karena mematahkan lengannya aku pasti sudah mengundurkan diri kemarin." kata Jaejoong kesal

"Hahaha, jadi kau menyesal karena sudah melukai Direktur Jung?"

"Ya, aku menyesal. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, seharusnya kupatahkan saja seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuhnya itu." kata Jaejoong sambil meremas sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan begitu. Mungkin kau akan merasa semakin menyesal kalau kau benar-benar mematahkan seluruh tulang milik Sex God keluarga Jung itu."

"Sex God? Beruang itu? Tidak mungkin." kata Jaejoong sarkastis sambil memandang Amber dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hei, jangan meremehkannya. Katanya, dia adalah keturunan keluarga Jung yang paling seksi. Makanya banyak yang menjulukinya Sex God, walaupun dia belum pernah terlihat berkencan dengan siapapun." kata Amber sambil meletakkan gelas terakhir yang sudah selesai dilapnya ke lemari.

"Dia tidak mungkin punya kekasih jika kelakuannya seperti itu. Mana ada orang yang mau menjadi kekasih dari seorang berbadan sebesar beruang yang berjiwa diktator seperti itu?" kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya di nampan.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja, Jae. Yang jelas sebaiknya kau segera membawa kopi itu sebelum beruang kesayanganmu itu mengamuk." kata Amber sambil sedikit mendorong Jaejoong keluar dari pantry.

Jaejoong berjalan ke ruangan Direktur Jung dengan malas, dia masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan bossnya itu. Dia masih sangat kesal pada orang itu. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Padahal dulu ibunya selalu bilang kalau kau menghela napas, maka kau membuang satu kebahagiaanmu. Tapi untuk saat ini Jaejoong benar-benar tidak peduli. Baginya, seluruh kebahagiaannya memang sudah hilang saat dia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho dan mulai bekerja di kantor ini.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur Jung. Ini kopimu." Jaejoong meletakkan kopinya dengan hati-hati ke atas meja Yunho.

"Hmm, ya. Oya, segera buatkan laporan perkembangan Jung Transportation selama dua tahun terakhir. Aku mau laporan yang mendetail. Nah, sekarang kau boleh keluar. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau aku butuh sesuatu." kata Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. 'Demi seluruh penguasa langit dan bumi, apa pria itu tidak pernah diajarkan caranya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan 'tolong'? Bagaimana mungkin ada orang searogan itu?' pikir Jaejoong sambil memukul kepalanya dengan nampan yang dibawanya. Baru dua hari dia bekerja dan dia sudah merasa sangat stress.

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam. Dia hanya akan bertahan sampai lengan beruang itu sembuh. Dan ketika lengannya sembuh, maka Jaejoong bersumpah bahwa dia akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari pria yang bernama Jung Yunho.

To Be Continued

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang bersedia membaca, review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. Review kalian sangat membuat aku semangat untuk mengetik chapter-chapter lanjutan dari cerita ini ^^

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	6. Chapter 6

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Chapter 6 ini sengaja aku post bersamaan dengan chapter satu dari side story yang Yunho side itu. Side strorynya berjudul My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover. Sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya side story, itu hanya Yunho side dari cerita ini karena di cerita ini seluruhnya berdasarkan Jaejoong side. Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, review, follow dan favorite cerita ini ^^

Chapter 6

Sudah dua minggu Jaejoong bekerja di Jung Corp. dan selama dua minggu ini, tidak ada hari yang dilewati Jaejoong tanpa perintah-perintah Yunho yang selalu menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu tanpa henti. Bahkan, Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho itu selalu menyuruhnya setiap 20-30 menit sekali. Mulai dari membuatkan laporan, menyiapkan data untuk presentasi, membuatkan kopi, membelikan makan siang, dll. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari beruang satu itu. Apa dia tidak menyadari raut wajah kesal dan benci yang selalu Jaejoong tunjukkan padanya? Apa dia terlalu datar dan dingin untuk menyadari itu?

Saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jaejoong cukup bahagia adalah dia sedang libur hari ini. Ya, hari ini weekend. Maka dari itu Jaejoong terbebas dari iblis yang merupakan bossnya itu selama dua hari. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bersantai di apartemen kecilnya. Bermalas-malasan seharian terdengar begitu menggoda bagi Jaejoong yang selama ini bekerja tanpa henti.

Saat ini, Jaejoong nampak tengah asik memasak di dapur kecil yang ada di apartemennya. Disaat dia asik memotong-motong sayur, ponselnya berbunyi. Jaejoong menghampiri ponselnya yang dia letakkan di ruang tengah. Dia melihat nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya, tadinya Jaejoong ingin menghiraukannya. Tapi karena ponsel itu terus menerus berbunyi akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya?" sapa Jaejoong asal-asalan dengan nada malas.

"Jaejoong, ini aku Yunho. Aku tahu ini weekend, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengambilkan dokumen bahan presentasiku Senin nanti yang ada di kantor. Bisakah kau ambilkan dan antarkan ke apartemenku? Alamatnya akan aku beritahu nanti. Dan oh, bawakan aku makan siang ya. Aku tidak bisa masak dengan satu tangan. Cepatlah, Jaejoong. Aku menunggumu."

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar perintah yang diucapkan dengan nada begitu santai oleh bossnya. Oh ayolah, ini hari liburnya. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan itu lagi? Lagipula, baru kali ini si beruang itu menyuruhnya pada hari libur seperti ini.

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin berteriak dan memaki Yunho ketika dia mendengar nada statis yang menandakan bahwa teleponnya sudah ditutup oleh Yunho.

"DASAR DIKTATOR! AKU AMAT SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, BERUANG JELEK!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melempar ponselnya ke sofa. Dia tidak sebodoh itu dengan melempar ponselnya ke lantai saat emosi.

"Argh, Sial!" Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sebelum pada akhirnya dia pergi kembali ke dapur, meneruskan acara memasaknya dengan terburu-buru.

Satu jam kemudian, disinilah Jaejoong berada. Di depan gedung apartemen mewah milik bossnya, dengan membawa rantang berisi makanan di tangan kanannya dan sebuah folder tebal di dalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Kalau sampai gaji yang kudapat dari perusahaan ini kecil. Akan kugantung si beruang itu." gerutu Jaejoong sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Setelah menaiki lift, akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di pintu apartemen bossnya. Jaejoong langsung memencet belnya berkali-kali. Berharap supaya si pemilik apartemen bergegas membukakan pintunya karena semakin lama Jaejoong berada di sini, semakin banyak pula waktu liburannya yang sangat berharga itu terbuang.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Yunho menyembul dari balik pintu. "Ah, kau sudah datang. Masuklah, Jaejoong." ucapnya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Jaejoong sempat terpesona sesaat ketika melihat Yunho yang mengenakan pakaian santai. Hanya sebuah kaos V-neck lengan panjang dan celana training santai, dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan sialnya malah membuat Yunho terlihat sangat manly dan juga seksi.

"Jaejoong? Kau mau masuk tidak?" suara Yunho berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kegiatannya menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip.

'Sial, kenapa orang semenyebalkan dia bisa sangat mempesona seperti itu?' batin Jaejoong sambil menunduk dan bergegas masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan masuk ke apartemennya setelah menutup pintu.

"Dimana aku harus meletakkan folder dan makan siangmu ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah, berikan foldernya padaku, kau bisa meletakkan makan siang itu di dapur. Kau beli makanan itu dimana?"

"Aku tidak membelinya. Ini masakanku, kebetulan saat kau menelepon tadi aku sedang masak untuk makan siangku." jawab Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan folder itu kepada Yunho.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil folder yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

"Ya, lumayan. Dimana dapurnya?"

"Disana." jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan arah dapurnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung pergi menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Yunho. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari sini dan kembali menikmati waktu liburannya yang berharga. Jaejoong berjalan tanpa menoleh, sehingga dia tidak melihat Yunho yang memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sendu.

Setelah meletakkan rantang berisi makan siang Yunho di dapur, Jaejoong langsung kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa disana.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tugasku sudah selesai kan?" kata Jaejoong.

"Ah ya. Kau boleh pergi, Jaejoong." kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit, "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Direktur Jung."

"Ya, sampai nanti, Jaejoong. Dan, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkan makan siang dan folder ini ke sini." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia langsung berjalan pergi dan ketika dia sudah menutup pintu apartemen itu dia baru menyadari satu hal.

"Apa tadi si beruang itu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" gumam Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju lift.

Saat pintu liftnya terbuka, dia berpapasan dengan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Lho, Jae. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Junsu.

"Ah, tadi aku mengantarkan folder dan makan siang untuk Direktur Jung." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Junsu.

Yoochun yang mendengarnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Yunho memberitahu alamat apartemen pribadinya padamu?"

"Ya. Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya ke sini. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya Yunho memberitahu alamat apartemen pribadinya kepada orang lain selain keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya." jawab Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia memberitahuku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sekretarisnya." kata Yoochun sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bingung.

"Yah, maksudku.. –" Yoochun baru saja hendak menjawab ketika dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Ah, sebentar." kata Yoochun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, ternyata Yunho lah yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, Yun. Aku sudah sampai di gedung apartemenmu. Hmm, baiklah aku kesana sekarang." Kemudian Yoochun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong mantel.

"Maaf, Jae. Kami harus pergi sekarang. Aku dan Junsu memang berencana untuk mengantar Yunho ke Rumah Sakit untuk terapi lengannya." Kata Yoochun.

"Ah, ya. Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Jae." Kata Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu kemudian dia berjalan memasuki lift, lalu menekan tombol lantai dasar. Ketika pintu lift menutup, Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Yoochun yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin Yunho menganggap Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar sekretarisnya.

'Hubungan antara Yunho dan aku memang hanya sebatas itu, kan? Lagipula, aku juga akan pergi setelah Yunho sembuh. Jadi seharusnya aku tidak perlu memusingkan omongan Yoochun. Ya, tidak perlu.'

To Be Continued

Karena aku sedikit kesulitan jika membalas review secara satu persatu jadi aku memutuskan untuk membalas review secara global ya.

Q : Kapan Yunjae momentnya?

A : Sayang sekali Yunjae momentnya masih cukup lama karena tuntutan cerita. Di sini, Yunho digambarkan sebagai orang yang sangat datar dan dingin. Tidak mungkin secara tiba-tiba dia berubah drastis dan menjadi Yunho yang romantis. Perubahan itu akan terjadi secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit Yunho akan berubah menjadi lebih baik pada Jaejoong.

Q : Apakah cerita ini akan naik rate?

A : Sejak awal, aku memang mengkategorikan cerita ini dengan rating T, karena aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan adanya adegan NC. Aku masih belum sanggup untuk membuat NC. Tapi jika ada reader atau author yang bersedia untuk membuatkan adegan NCnya, mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan untuk menaikkan rating. Karena aku benar-benar belum bisa membuat adegan NC.

Q : Yunho side itu dipisah atau digabung dengan cerita ini?

A : Yunho side itu dipisah dari cerita ini, panjangnya juga berchapter. Tapi ceritanya sangat berhubungan dengan cerita ini. Itu Yunho side dari cerita ini, karena seluruh cerita ini adalah Jaejoong side.

Q : Sebenarnya, Yunho sudah suka atau belum sama Jaejoong?

A : Yunho sudah menyukai Jaejoong sejak pandangan pertama. Akan diceritakan seluruhnya di Yunho side yang berjudul My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover.

Q : Kapan Yunho akan berhenti menindas Jaejoong?

A : Di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter setelahnya Yunho akan berubah menjadi lebih baik pada Jaejoong.

Q : Kapan orang ketiganya akan muncul?

A : Orang ketiganya akan muncul kemungkinan pada chapter 9 atau chapter 10. Orang ketiga berasal dari pihak Jaejoong dan pastinya akan membuat Yunho kelabakan.

Q : Ada berapa words perchapnya? Apakah bisa diperpanjang perchapnya?

A : Jumlah words dalam tiap chap rata-rata 1k+. Maaf kalau sangat pendek, tapi aku tidak bisa memanjangkan cerita perchapternya lagi. Aku akan berusaha update cepat sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa memanjangkan cerita perchapnya.

Kurasa semua pertanyaan reader yang ada di review chapter kemarin sudah terjawab di sini. Aku minta maaf kalau masih ada yang belum terjawab. Kalian boleh menanyakan apa saja padaku tentang cerita ini dan cerita My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover dalam bentuk review dan PM ^^. Aku sangat senang jika kalian bertanya padaku, karena itu artinya kalian mengikuti cerita ini dengan baik dan itu membuat aku sangat senang ^^. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, review, follow dan favorite cerita ini.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	7. Chapter 7

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Terima kasih banyak buat semua reader yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Karena saat ini aku punya dua side dari cerita ini dan side satunya (Yunho side) tertinggal cukup banyak chapter dari yang ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berusaha update secepatnya untuk side yang satunya. Dan aku akan lebih focus untuk Yunho sidenya, tapi para reader tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengabaikan ff yang ini, aku akan tetap mengupdate ff yang ini. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, aku harap para reader bisa mengerti.

Chapter 7

Keesokkan harinya, Jaejoong datang ke kantor seperti biasa, namun ketika dia tengah menunggu lift dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran si beruang diktator yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pagi Jaejoong." sapa Yunho dengan nada suaranya yang memang selalu terdengar dingin dan datar.

"Pa-Pagi, Direktur Jung." sapa Jaejoong balik dengan suara pelan dan suara yang agak bergetar. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah pertama kalinya si beruang ini menyapanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Apalagi, Jaejoong juga masih sangat ingat bahwa kemarin beruang ini juga mengucapkan terima kasih padanya saat dia apartemennya. 'Apa yang terjadi pada si beruang ini? Apa dia terbentur sesuatu?' pikir Jaejoong.

Lift pun tiba, namun Jaejoong yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya memikirkan perubahan sikap si beruang ini walaupun tidak terlalu drastis, hanya berdiri diam di sana dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jaejoong, kau tidak mau naik?" suara Yunho berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya, dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke dalam lift.

Selama di dalam lift, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak ada yang membuka suaranya sama sekali. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Ada apa dengan si beruang ini ya? Apa akhirnya dia menyadari kalau aku sangat membencinya, makanya dia jadi merubah sikapnya?' pikir Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho yang nampak sangat serius entah karena memikirkan apa.

'Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, si beruang ini sangat tampan ya. Wajahnya yang kecil tapi tetap terlihat pas, mata musangnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tegas, dan juga bibir itu. Bibir tebal yang berbentuk seperti hati itu benar-benar membuat wajah si beruang ini terlihat sangat tampan. Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan ya, apabila dicium dengan bibir yang tebal dan kenyal seperti itu. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya kalau bibir itu melumat bibirku ya?' pikir Jaejoong

Namun, detik berikutnya Jaejoong menampar pipinya sendiri. Astaga, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Apa dia baru saja membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan si beruang di sampingnya ini? Astaga, ini pasti efek stressnya karena bekerja keras di perusahaan ini dan karena dia tertekan menghadapi si beruang itu. Makanya dia jadi membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Oh ayolah Jaejoong, ingat kau sangat membenci beruang di sampingmu ini.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya tadi.

"Jaejoong, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Yunho yang berasal dari sampingnya berhasil membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang Yunho.

Tapi karena Jaejoong yang lebih pendek dari Yunho, ketika dia menoleh mata Jaejoong langsung tertumbuk pada bibir Yunho yang tadi dilamunkannya itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk, dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Ayolah, dia hanya melihat bibir itu bergerak ketika Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata dan Jaejoong sudah merona? Jaejoong mulai yakin kalau dirinya mulai gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia langsung merona seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta begini?

Suara denting pelan yang menandakan kalau mereka sudah sampai di lantai mereka berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian dia pun langsung melesat ke kursinya dan duduk di sana. Membuat Yunho, Junsu, Yuri dan Yoona menatapnya dengan bingung.

Yoona melirik Yunho yang berada di depan lift dan masih menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian dia melirik Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk dalam. Walaupun sedikit tertutupi oleh rambutnya, Yoona bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Jaejoong tengah merona heboh. Yoona menyeringai melihatnya, kemudian dia berpaling lagi dan menatap Yunho yang masih terdiam di depan lift.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur Jung. Anda tidak ke ruangan anda?" kata Yoona. Yoona bisa melihat Yunho agak tersentak sebelum kemudian dia berjalan cepat ke arah ruangannya. Yoona bisa melihat kalau Jaejoong sempat melirik Yunho saat melewati mejanya.

Jaejoong memainkan pulpen yang berada di mejanya dengan malas. Entah kenapa hari ini si beruang itu nampak begitu berbeda. Dia tidak memberikan segunung tugas pada Jaejoong, bahkan dia juga tidak memanggil Jaejoong setiap 30 menit sekali seperti biasanya. Si beruang itu benar-benar berubah drastis sekarang.

"Jae, kau mau makan siang bersama?" suara Junsu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari pulpen yang tengah diputar-putarnya di atas meja.

"Sudah jam makan siang?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu mengangguk, "Ya. Atau kau masih ada pekerjaan jadi tidak ikut makan siang seperti biasa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku senggang kok, ayo pergi." kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Junsu dan Yuri. Kemudian Jaejoong teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ikut, Yoona?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yoona yang duduk diam di kursinya.

"Duluan saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan." kata Yoona sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia pun pergi menyusul Junsu dan Yuri.

Kafetaria karyawan nampak cukup ramai pada jam makan siang seperti ini. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong juga sudah tahu kalau Jung Tower menyediakan fasilitas makan siang bagi seluruh karyawannya. Hanya saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong kesini mengingat dia tidak pernah bisa makan siang akibat terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh si beruang itu dan juga karena dia harus membelikan si beruang itu makan siang. Jaejoong menepuk dahinya sendiri ketika mengingat itu, si beruang itu kan selalu menyuruhnya untuk membeli makan siang. Kalau Jaejoong pergi untuk makan siang, bagaimana dengan makan siang si beruang itu?

"Kenapa, Jae?" tanya Yuri saat melihat Jaejoong menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kalau aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Melupakan apa?" tanya Yuri lagi.

"CHUNNIE !" suara pekikan Junsu membuat perhatian Yuri dan Jaejoong teralih.

Yuri dan Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yoochun yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu.

Junsu menghampiri meja Yoochun dengan gembira dan langsung menempati tempat di samping Yoochun, sementara Jaejoong di hadapan Yoochun dan Yuri di samping Jaejoong.

"Hai, Yoochun." sapa Jaejoong.

"Hei, Jae. Aku baru pertama kalinya melihatmu turun untuk makan siang. Apa kau sudah berhasil menjinakkan Yunho sekarang?" goda Yoochun.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya memandang Yoochun, "Aku bisa pergi makan siang karena aku sedang senggang dan apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau aku menjinakkan Yunho, huh?"

"Jaejoong benar, Chunnie. Walaupun Jaejoong memang selalu menyebut Yunho hyung itu beruang, tapi bukan berarti Yunho hyung adalah beruang betulan kan?" kata Junsu polos.

Yoochun, Yuri dan Jaejoong tertawa karena mendengar kata-kata Junsu.

Yoochun mengelus kepala Junsu dengan lembut, "Ya, Yunho memang bukan beruang sungguhan. Tapi aku yakin bahwa hanya Jaejoong yang bisa menjinakkan Yunho. Ya kan, Jae?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Yoochun. Kau pikir aku pawangnya apa?" Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, Jae." kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum sok misterius yang membuat Jaejoong ingin melempar wajah Yoochun dengan panci.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yuri berjalan kembali ke lantai mereka.

Ketika tiba di lantai mereka, mereka tidak melihat Yoona ada di kursinya.

"Yoona kemana ya? Tidak biasanya dia pergi." kata Junsu sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan." kata Yuri sambil duduk di kursinya di sebelah Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan berjalan kembali ke kursinya, dia melihat ada sebuah file yang akan dia serahkan pada si beruang itu. Jaejoong mengambil file itu kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan Direktur Jung. Jaejoong mengetuk pintunya, dan ketika dia sudah diijinkan masuk, Jaejoong membuka pintunya dan terkejut melihat Yoona berada di sana. Tengah duduk dengan tenang di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dengan Yunho yang duduk di hadapan Yoona dan kantong kertas bungkus makanan yang berserakan di meja kecil di depan sofa.

'Apa mereka makan siang bersama?' pikir Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberikan file yang kau minta tadi, Direktur Jung." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan file yang dibawanya.

"Letakkan saja di mejaku." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja Direktur Jung dan meletakkan file itu di sana, ketika Jaejoong hendak berbalik suara Yoona berhasil membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kau harus memikirkan baik-baik ucapanku tadi, Yunho."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Yoona yang memanggil Direktur Jung dengan namanya, bukankah dulu dia yang menegur Junsu karena memanggil Direktur Jung dengan sebutan 'Yunho hyung' kenapa sekarang dia memanggil Direktur Jung dengan sebutan 'Yunho'?

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri, Yoona." kata Yunho

"Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau mengikuti saranku, Yunho. Aku rasa kau juga tahu bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman dalam hal itu." kata Yoona

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kesalahan dalam sikapku selama ini. Kurasa, aku hanya bersikap seperti biasa." kata Yunho lagi.

"Dan tentunya kau tidak merasa bahwa sikapmu yang seperti biasa itu sangat menyebalkan, Yun." kata Yoona

Jaejoong menunduk, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho dan Yoona tapi kenapa sekilas mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berdebat?

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dia berbalik menatap Yunho dan Yoona yang masih saling bertatapan seolah tidak menganggap Jaejoong ada di sana.

"Saya permisi." Kata Jaejoong kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Direktur Jung dengan langkah cepat.

Jaejoong menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan, kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke kursinya dengan lesu.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang jelas memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Yunho dan Yoona berpacaran benar-benar membuatnya merasa dirinya baru saja ditimpa dengan satu truk batu besar tepat di atas dadanya. Dia merasa sesak, dan entah disadari oleh Jaejoong atau tidak dia merasa cemburu memikirkannya.

To Be Continued

Tenang saja, Yoona bukan orang ketiga dalam hubungan YunJae kok.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	8. Chapter 8

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini, makanya waktu untuk mengetik pun menjadi sangat berkurang. Setelah sempat terkena WB waktu itu, harus kuakui moodku menjadi sangat jelek untuk mengetik. Tapi karena aku punya tanggung jawab untuk ff milikku, aku akan terus mencoba untuk mengetik lanjutan chapternya. Aku tidak janji bisa update cepat seperti waktu awal-awal publish karena aku sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk tes sbmptn. Dan kemungkinan besar, aku hanya akan mengupdate chapter lanjutan untuk cerita yang ini. Cerita My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover akan aku update lagi setelah cerita ini tamat. Aku tahu aku adalah author yang tidak konsisten, aku minta maaf untuk itu. aku harap para reader bisa mengerti. Chapter ini aku update bersamaan dengan chapter 9. Untuk chapter 10, aku masih belum bisa memastikan waktu updatenya karena chapternya belum aku edit. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update ff ini. *bow*

Chapter ini sudah aku edit, tapi kemungkinan besar typo(s) masih bertebaran. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau ada typo(s).

Chapter 8

Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Jaejoong menyadari ada perubahan besar dari diri si beruang itu dan juga jiwa diktatornya. Si beruang itu menjadi sangat jarang, menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong seperti biasanya. Bahkan tugas-tugas yang diberikan kepada Jaejoong pun hanya tugas-tugas kecil yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Selain itu, setiap kali Jaejoong menemani Yunho untuk meeting, Yunho lebih sering menyuruh Junsu, Yuri atau Yoona yang ikut meeting bersama dibandingkan menyuruh Jaejoong. Memang sih, Jaejoong tetap sekretaris yang paling dekat dengan Yunho (dekat dalam artian selalu menemani Yunho kemanapun dia pergi), tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh.

Saat ini, Jaejoong tengah berada di meja kerjanya, menyusun jadwal Yunho selama sebulan ke depan. Disaat Jaejoong tengah sibuk menulis di agenda kecilnya, teleponnya berdering.

"Selamat pagi ..—"

"Jaejoong, bisa tolong ke ruanganku sekarang?" suara Yunho langsung menyela Jaejoong. Dan setelahnya dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Satu-satunya kebiasaan Yunho yang tidak berubah sama sekali, Yunho selalu menyampaikan perintahnya secara cepat dan tegas, kemudian setelah dia selesai mengatakannya dia akan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu Jaejoong merespon kata-katanya.

Jaejoong berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Direktur Jung?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Ya. Tolong kosongkan jadwalku setiap selesai makan siang pada hari Selasa dan Jumat ya. Aku harus mengikuti terapi untuk lenganku karena lenganku sudah hampir sembuh. Oya, tolong kau jemput sepupuku di bandara siang nanti setelah makan siang. Dia baru pulang dari Amerika, namanya Shim Changmin." jawab Yunho.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Kau cari saja orang bertubuh paling tinggi, dan aku sangat yakin dia pasti akan membawa cemilan. Sepupuku itu suka sekali makan."

"Baiklah, apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Direktur Jung?"

"Tidak ada. Kau boleh kembali ke mejamu, terima kasih Jaejoong." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

Perubahan paling drastis pada diri si beruang itu, dia menjadi lebih ramah pada Jaejoong. Dan juga, dia selalu mengucapkan 'tolong' dan 'terima kasih' sekarang. Dan jika Jaejoong beruntung, dia akan mendapat bonus senyuman kecil seperti sekarang. Senyuman kecil yang sangat singkat itu selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong merona.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah mengantarkan Changmin ke ruang kerja Yunho. Setelah menjemputnya di bandara tadi, Changmin langsung minta untuk diantarkan ke kantor Yunho. Changmin adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan ceria, dia empat tahun lebih muda dari Yunho.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Yunho dan setelah mendengar seruan 'Masuk." dari dalam, Jaejoong pun masuk ke dalam diikuti Changmin di belakangnya.

"Direktur Jung, saya..—" Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena saat itu terdengar lengkingan suara Changmin yang entah berapa oktaf karena itu sukses membuat telinga Jaejoong sedikit berdenging.

"Yunho hyuuuuuunnnnnggggg." teriak Changmin kemudian dia berlari menghampiri Yunho kemudian memukul kepala Yunho.

Jaejoong melongo melihatnya, padahal tadi dia mengira Changmin menghampiri Yunho untuk memeluknya, bukannya memukul kepala Yunho seperti itu.

"Yaa! Food monster! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Yunho sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Changmin.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Apa maksudmu meneleponku kemarin dan dengan seenak jidat Yoochun hyung menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Korea dengan alasan kau butuh bantuanku selama tanganmu belum sembuh, hah?!"

"Ya itu karena aku memang membutuhkan bantuanmu, tiang listrik. Dan jangan memukul kepalaku seperti itu. Sakit tahu!"

"Biar saja, aku berharap semoga pukulanku itu bisa sedikit menyadarkanmu dari sifatmu yang jelek itu, hyung. Lagipula, apa lagi yang bisa kubantu disini? Astaga, jangan bilang kau mau memintaku menjadi sekretaris kelimamu." kata Changmin sambil memandang Yunho dengan tatapan horror.

"Tentu saja tidak, pabbo! Aku juga tidak mau punya sekretaris seperti dirimu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Sudah, sana duduk dulu di sofa itu." kata Yunho sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau membutuhkan bantuanku dalam hal apa?" tanya Changmin sambil duduk di sofa.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Jaejoong, tolong batalkan pertemuanku dengan Tuan Lee siang ini ya. Aku ada urusan dengan si food monster satu ini." kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri mematung di dekat pintu.

"Baik, Direktur Jung." kata Jaejoong kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Direktur Jung.

Tepat sebelum Jaejoong menutup pintu, dia masih bisa mendengar suara Changmin.

"Kau sudah berubah, hyung? Tidak biasanya kau seramah itu pada sekretarismu selain Junsu, Yuri dan Yoona."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing pada pertanyaan Changmin kepada Yunho yang didengarnya tadi. Dia hanya berpikir mungkin saja Yunho merasa sedikit menyesal karena selalu menindas Jaejoong selama ini.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelepon Tuan Lee dan membatalkan pertemuannya daripada memikirkan kata-kata Changmin terus menerus. Jaejoong mulai mencari-cari nomor telepon Tuan Lee dalam buku agendanya. Buku agenda khusus yang berisi seluruh data-data yang akan membantu Jaejoong dalam bekerja sebagai sekretaris Yunho. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuat buku itu dua hari setelah dia bekerja, karena dia kerepotan juga mengurus jadwal dan keperluan lainnya untuk Yunho.

Setelah menemukannya, Jaejoong pun langsung menghubungi Tuan Lee. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong agak risih jika harus berurusan dengan Tuan Lee.

Tuan Lee itu adalah seorang ahjussi gendut dengan perut buncit, dan kepala yang hampir botak. Yang membuat Jaejoong risih adalah tatapan lapar yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh ahjussi gendut itu saat menatap Jaejoong. Bahkan, saking takutnya Jaejoong pada ahjussi gendut itu, Jaejoong selalu bersembunyi di belakang Yunho saat ada pertemuan yang mengharuskannya bertemu lagi dengan Tuan Lee.

"Selamat siang, ini Kim Jaejoong dari Jung Corporation. Saya menelepon untuk mengabarkan bahwa Direktur Jung Yunho tidak bisa menghadiri rapat dengan Tuan Lee siang ini. Jadi, apakah anda bersedia untuk mengganti jadwal rapatnya ke hari lain?" kata Jaejoong cepat. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengan ahjussi gendut ini.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat menantikan hari ini, Jaejoongie." Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Tuan Lee yang berbicara dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat manis dan benar-benar membuat Jaejoong mual.

"Saya minta maaf, Tuan Lee. Jadi kapan anda berkenan untuk kembali mengadakan rapat dengan Direktur Jung?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang dipaksakan untuk tetap sopan. Demi Tuhan, kalau saja ahjussi gendut ini bukan rekan kerja bossnya, Jaejoong pasti sudah memaki-maki ahjussi gendut itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan mengenai perubahan jadwal ini sambil makan malam di tempatku? Kau mau kan, Jaejoongie?"

'Demi Tuhan, apa dosaku sampai harus berurusan dengan ahjussi mesum seperti ini?' batin Jaejoong.

"Maaf, saya sibuk. Kalau begitu saya ganti jadwal rapatnya menjadi hari Rabu minggu depan. Terima kasih banyak atas waktu anda. Selamat siang." kata Jaejoong kemudian dia langsung menutup teleponnya. Berlama-lama berbicara dengan ahjussi mesum itu membuatnya merinding.

"Ahjussi mesum itu benar-benar menyeramkan." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menulis jadwal baru Yunho di agendanya.

"Ahjussi mesum yang mana?" sebuah suara bass berhasil membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Dia mendongak dan melihat Yunho tengah berdiri di hadapan mejanya.

'Sejak kapan beruang itu ada disitu?' pikir Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, ahjussi mesum mana yang kau maksud?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tu-Tuan Lee." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho berbalik dan menatap Yuri, "Yuri, batalkan semua kerja sama antara perusahaan ini dan Tuan Lee. Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang sudah melecehkan sekretarisku." Dan setelah Yunho mengatakan itu, dia langsung berbalik dan kembali masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Meninggalkan keempat sekretarisnya yang melongo mendengar perintahnya barusan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Direktur Jung seperti itu sebelumnya." kata Yuri.

"Iya, aku juga. Apa dia terbentur sesuatu?" kata Junsu.

Dan Jaejoong? Dia sedang tertegun mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan. Apa Yunho baru saja membatalkan kerja sama itu karena dirinya?

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho dan Changmin keluar dari ruang kerja Direktur Jung.

Yunho berdehem pelan dan sontak keempat sekretarisnya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa lenganku sudah hampir sembuh, jadi untuk sementara waktu aku tidak akan masuk kantor untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan lenganku. Dan untuk sementara posisiku akan digantikan oleh Changmin. Aku harap kalian semua bersedia membantunya." kata Yunho pada keempat sekretarisnya, sementara Changmin tersenyum lebar sambil menatap keempat sekretaris Yunho.

"Mohon bantuannya selama aku menggantikan posisi beruang menyebalkan ini, ya." kata Changmin dengan nada ceria. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, kurang suka dengan cara Changmin menyebut dirinya barusan. Sementara Junsu, Yuri, dan Yoona yang memang sudah mengenal Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang nampak bingung.

Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong ke meja kerjanya, "Karena kau sekretaris pribadi dari Yunho Hyung berarti mulai besok kau akan jadi sekretaris pribadiku. Karena itu mohon bantuannya ya, Jaejoong Hyung." Changmin tersenyum ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum canggung, "Ne, Changmin-ssi."

"Jangan seformal itu, Hyung. Kau boleh memanggilku Changmin selain saat kita ada rapat dengan klien. Kau kan lebih tua dari aku, aku jadi merasa risih kalau dipanggil seformal itu oleh orang yang lebih tua."

Yunho menghampiri Changmin kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi masih dipegang Changmin. "Oke, cukup acara perkenalannya. Changmin, ambil kopermu dan kita pergi ke rumah orang tuaku." Kata Yunho tegas dengan masih memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Ya ya, santai saja Hyung." Changmin berjalan mengambil kopernya.

"Ayo, Hyung. Mau sampai kapan kau memegangi tangan Jaejoong Hyung dengan posesif begitu?" kata Changmin lagi.

Seketika itu juga Yunho tersadar dan langsung melepas tangannya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo pergi." Yunho berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa ke arah lift sambil menunduk.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, sementara Yoona hanya berdecak sambil bergumam, "Beruang bodoh."

Dan Jaejoong? Dia tengah menunduk memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang tadi digenggam dengan erat oleh Yunho. Rasa hangat dari genggaman tangan Yunho tadi masih terasa di pergelangan tangannya, dan Jaejoong menyukai rasa hangat itu.

To Be Continued

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	9. Chapter 9

My Evil, My Boss, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Kim Hyun Joong

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

Author's Note :

Di chapter ini orang ketiga dari pihak Jaejoong sudah muncul. Aku minta maaf kalau masih ada typo(s) dalam chapter ini.

Chapter 9

Keesokkan harinya, Changmin mulai bekerja untuk menggantikan posisi Yunho untuk sementara. Dan menurut Jaejoong, bekerja dengan Changmin jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat bekerja dengan Yunho. Changmin sangat ramah dan ceria, dia juga tidak menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong seperti yang selalu Yunho lakukan padanya.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Changmin tengah menyiapkan bahan meeting dengan klien mereka di ruang kerja Yunho (yang sementara ini menjadi ruang kerja Changmin).

Jaejoong nampak tengah menjelaskan bahannya sementara Changmin nampak mendengarkan dengan serius dan sesekali Changmin juga bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Nah, bagaimana Changmin-ah? Kau sudah mengerti kan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah dia selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Hmm, ya aku sudah mengerti. Haah, Yunho Hyung itu memang keterlaluan, dia langsung memberikan jabatannya untuk sementara begitu saja padaku tanpa menjelaskan meeting-meeting yang harus aku datangi untuk menggantikannya. Seharusnya dia menjelaskan mengenai sedikit kondisi perusahaan ini dan apa saja yang harus diurus padaku. Dasar beruang menyebalkan." gerutu Changmin sambil membolak-balik dokumen-dokumen bahan meetingnya nanti.

"Aku akan membantumu semampuku, Changmin-ah." kata Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong Hyung." kata Changmin, kemudian dia melirik arlojinya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi ke Hotel tempat meeting itu sekarang, Hyung."

"Hmm, kau benar. Ayo."

Meeting tersebut berjalan dengan sukses, dan saat ini Jaejoong dan Changmin tengah berjalan melewati lobby Hotel.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundak Jaejoong, Jaejoong berbalik dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Kim Hyun Joong, seniornya di kampus dulu sekaligus mantan pacarnya.

"Jaejoongie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hyun Joong sambil tersenyum ramah.

Jaejoong agak sedikit terkejut bisa bertemu dengan Hyun Joong lagi, karena biar bagaimanapun dulu Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong pernah berpacaran saat masih di kampus dulu. Jaejoong merasa sedikit tidak enak setelah memutuskan Hyun Joong walaupun namja itu kelihatan tidak terlalu keberatan dengan keputusan Jaejoong untuk putus darinya dulu. Buktinya namja itu masih saja tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong.

"A-Aku ada sedikit keperluan disini, Hyung." jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil menunduk.

"Siapa dia, Hyung?" suara Changmin berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh menatap Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Dia Kim Hyun Joong, seniorku di kampus dulu. Hyun Joong Hyung, ini Shim Changmin, dia bossku." Jaejoong memperkenalkan mereka. Hyun Joong tersenyum ramah pada Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Changmin.

"Hallo, senang bertemu denganmu, Changmin-ssi. Kau bossnya Jaejoongie?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Tidak juga, Direktur yang sebenarnya itu sepupuku. Tapi dia sedang cuti saat ini, aku hanya menggantikannya untuk sementara." jawab Changmin

Hyun Joong mengangguk mengerti, "Apa kalian ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

"Terima kasih atas ajakanmu. Tapi, aku masih ada sedikit urusan jadi aku tidak bisa pergi. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi makan siang dengan Jaejoong Hyung saja? Dia ada waktu kok." kata Changmin.

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Changmin, "A-aku .."

"Aku harus segera pergi. Jaejoong Hyung, sampai ketemu nanti di kantor. Hyun Joong Hyung, senang bertemu denganmu, sampai nanti." kata Changmin lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung dan Hyun Joong yang tersenyum ramah pada Changmin.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Hyun Joong menatap Jaejoong yang masih mematung di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran Italia favoritmu dulu, Jae? Kau mau kan?"

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Hyun Joong, "Boleh." jawabnya pelan.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja restoran. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Hyun Joong tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong hanya menunduk.

"Apa kabarmu, Jae?" tanya Hyun Joong mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau gugup begitu, Jae? Kau tidak suka bertemu lagi denganku?" tanya Hyun Joong karena sejak tadi Jaejoong nampak begitu gugup saat berada di dekatnya.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Hyung."

"Lalu apa? Apa kau masih merasa tidak enak karena telah memutuskanku dulu?"

Jaejoong merasa tertohok, pertanyaan Hyun Joong begitu tepat sasaran. Jaejoong menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyun Joong barusan.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, Jae. Aku tidak pernah merasa kesal atau benci padamu karena telah memutuskanku dulu. Yah, walaupun sampai saat ini aku masih tetap mencintaimu seperti dulu." kata-kata Hyun Joong berhasil membuat Jaejoong mendongak dan menatapnya.

Hyun Joong tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Jae. Walaupun waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama sejak kau memutuskan untuk putus dariku. Tapi aku masih saja mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Kau terlalu berarti untukku, Jae."

Jaejoong merona mendengar ucapan Hyun Joong barusan, dia kembali menunduk.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk bersamamu kembali. Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu dalam hal itu, tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan menolak apabila kau mau kembali bersamaku." Hyun Jong meraih tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Hyun Joong, "Akan kupikirkan kembali, Hyung."

Jaejoong kembali ke kantor setelah tadi dia pergi makan siang dengan Hyun Joong. Jaejoong berjalan sambil tersenyum gembira dan berhasil membuat ketiga rekan kerjanya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Jae? Apa kau baru saja menang undian?" tanya Yuri.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya kemudian masih dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia dia menatap Yuri, "Aku baru saja bertemu seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku dulu."

"Oya? Siapa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Mantan pacarku sewaktu di kampus dulu." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada malu-malu.

Yoona mengerutkan dahinya, "Mantan pacarmu?"

"Ya, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Makanya aku sangat mencintainya, aku benar-benar merasa menyesal karena memutuskannya dulu." kata Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memutuskannya?" tanya Yuri.

"Dulu, sewaktu lulus kuliah dia diminta untuk menjalankan bisnis kakeknya di luar negeri. Karena aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengannya akhirnya aku terpaksa untuk memutuskannya. W alaupun harus kuakui, aku masih sangat mencintainya." jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa mantanmu itu masih mencintaimu?" tanya Yoona dengan nada yang terdengar agak cemas.

"Ya. Dia masih mencintaiku, dia bahkan memintaku untuk kembali bersamanya. Aku senang sekali." jawab Jaejoong ceria.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk kembali bersamanya?" tanya Junsu.

"Belum, aku bilang aku ingin memikirkannya dulu. Yah, aku memang masih mencintainya. Hanya saja aku belum ingin kembali bersamanya secepat itu."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Yuri.

"Aku ingin membuktikan apakah dia benar-benar masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Kalau dia benar-benar masih mencintaiku kan dia pasti akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanku kembali, apalagi aku sudah memberinya sedikit harapan dengan mengatakan kalau aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk kembali bersamanya." jelas Jaejoong.

Yoona baru saja membuka mulutnya dan hendak menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia terhenti karena ponsel Jaejoong berdering.

Jaejoong tersenyum gembira ketika dilihatnya nama Hyun Joong berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya.

"Apa itu telepon darinya?" goda Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Aku pergi menjawab telepon ini sebentar ya." kata Jaejoong kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Junsu dan Yuri yang terkekeh pelan.

Sementara Yoona menatap Jaejoong yang pergi dengan gembira dengan tatapan yang terlihat tidak suka. Yoona mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas.

Dia mencari-cari kontak nama seseorang di ponselnya kemudian menghubunginya.

"Kita harus bicara. Temui aku di tempat biasa setelah aku pulang nanti." kata Yoona.

To Be Continued

Waktu itu aku pernah bertanya mengenai orang ketiga dari pihak Jaejoong dan setelah aku hitung, dari seluruh reader mayoritas memilih Kim Hyun Joong sebagai orang ketiga dari pihak Jaejoong. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kim Hyun Joong sebagai orang ketiga dari pihak Jaejoong.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	10. Chapter 10

**My Evil, My Boss, My Lover **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Slight Cast** :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Kim Hyun Joong

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : T

**Summary ** :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

**Author's Note** :

Halo, aku tahu aku sudah cukup lama tidak mengupdate ff ini. Aku minta maaf. Dan aku sudah berusaha untuk memanjangkan chapter ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Maaf kalau ada typo(s), chapter ini langsung kupublish tanpa proses editan.

.

.

**Chapter 10 **

Jaejoong bersenandung gembira sambil bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia dan bahkan mungkin kau bisa melihat aura berwarna _pink_ serta bunga-bunga yang berada di sekeliling Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pertemuannya kembali dengan Hyun Joong kemarin. Apalagi kemarin Hyun Joong juga mengantarnya pulang ke rumah setelah pulang kantor kemarin. Hyun Joong sama sekali tidak berubah, dia tetap mempesona dan sangat baik pada Jaejoong, sangat berbeda dengan bossnya yang berbadan sebesar beruang dan berjiwa diktator itu.

Jaejoong merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin di kamarnya, menyemprotkan parfum favoritenya, bahkan mengoleskan sedikit _lipgloss _di bibirnya. Hari ini Hyun Joong sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke kantor, karena itulah Jaejoong berdandan lebih rapi dari biasanya. Dia ingin membuat Hyun Joong terpesona padanya. Oh, kalian tidak perlu terkejut membacanya. Jaejoong memang masih mencintai Hyun Joong, karena belum ada yang bisa menggeser posisi Hyun Joong di hatinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Hyun Joong di teras saja. Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya dan menunggu kedatangan Hyun Joong dengan hati yang sedikit berdebar.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum gembira kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri mobil itu.

Hyun Joong keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong, "Pagi, Jae. Maaf kalau aku lama."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa kok, _Hyung_."

Hyun Joong tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong, "Baiklah. Silakan masuk, _Princess_."

Jaejoong merona mendengar panggilan manis dari Hyun Joong untuknya, dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya kemudian segera memasuki mobil.

Hyun Joong juga segera memasuki mobil dan mobil itupun melaju pergi dari rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

"Apa kau ada acara siang ini, Jae?" tanya Hyun Joong sambil melirik Jaejoong dan tetap menyetir.

Jaejoong menoleh, "Tidak. Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang lagi. Salah seorang temanku merekomendasikan restoran yang bagus, aku ingin mengajakmu kesana. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau." kata Jaejoong gembira.

Hyun Joong tertawa pelan kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"_Hyuuung_~, jangan merusak tatanan rambutkuuu…" rengek Jaejoong sambil menjauhkan tangan Hyun Joong dari rambutnya.

Hyun Joong tertawa pelan, "Kau benar-benar manis, Jae. Dan kau selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu jika hanya dengan menatapmu atau mendengar suaramu saja aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?"

Jaejoong merona, kemudian dia memukul pundak Hyun Joong pelan, "Jangan bicara begitu. Kau membuatku malu."

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Kau memang manis, Jae." kata Hyun Joong sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup mukanya yang semerah apel dengan sebelah tangan, "Sudah, jangan menggodaku terus. Perhatikan jalanannya."

Hyun Joong terkekeh, tapi dia menuruti permintaan Jaejoong dan kembali menyetir.

.

.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, _Hyung_." Jaejoong melepas _seatbelt_-nya.

"Hmm, sampai nanti, Jae."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil kemudian dia pun turun dari mobil Hyun Joong.

Setelah mobil Hyun Joong pergi, Jaejoong berbalik dan dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Yoona berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yoona.

"Ah, itu Hyun Joong Hyung. Orang yang kuceritakan kemarin." jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh, jadi dia orangnya."

"Memangnya ada apa, Yoona? Ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong bingung karena dilihatnya wajah Yoona yang kelihatan agak kesal.

"Ah, tidak apa, Jae. Ayo masuk." Yoona berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Yoona.

.

Jaejoong berulang kali melirik Yoona yang terus sibuk dengan ponselnya dan terus menerus mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui siapa. Tapi sepertinya Yoona kesal pada orang itu karena dia berulang kali menggerutu.

Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak peduli karena Yoona yang tengah kesal terlihat menyeramkan.

Saat mereka tiba di lantai mereka Yoona langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Direktur yang ditempati Changmin. Dia bahkan tidak meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa dengan Yoona?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah."

Tak lama kemudian, Yoona keluar dari ruangan Direktur bersama Changmin.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" kata Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Changmin ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa, Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong sambil duduk di sofa.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu. Yunho _Hyung_ memintamu dan Yoona _Noona_ untuk mengurus proyek konstruksi pembangunan _Department Store_ terbaru milik Jung Corp."

"Mengurus proyek konstruksi? Maksudnya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Hei, biar bagaimanapun juga dirinya adalah sekretaris pribadi yang sangat jarang terjun langsung ke lapangan seperti itu.

"Selama Yunho _Hyung_ cuti, dia memintaku untuk mengawasi proyek itu. Tapi, aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa mengawasi proyek itu. Akhirnya setelah berunding, Yunho _Hyung_ memutuskan untuk menugaskan kau dan Yoona _Noona_ untuk mengurusi proyek itu." jelas Changmin.

"Tunggu, berarti aku harus selalu berada di sana kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di sini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Pekerjaanmu dan Yoona _Noona_ akan diurus oleh Junsu _Hyung_ dan Yuri _Noona_. Aku sudah memberi tahu mereka dan mereka tidak keberatan." jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana, _Hyung_? Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ya. Biar bagaimanapun aku kan karyawan di sini. Tentunya aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh atasanku."

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang _Hyung_ dan Yoona _Noona_ bisa langsung pergi ke lokasi konstruksi itu."

"Apa? Sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

Changmin mengangguk.

.

.

Jaejoong belum pernah ke lokasi konstruksi sebelumnya, selama ini dia hanya menemani Yunho ke rapat-rapat penting yang tentunya dilaksanakan di dalam ruang _meeting_. Biasanya Yunho akan meminta Yoochun untuk menemaninya ke lokasi-lokasi proyek konstruksi seperti ini. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat lokasi konstruksi yang dipenuhi dengan kendaraan-kendaraan berat, para pekerja bangunan yang bolak-balik di sekitarnya, dan juga suara bising yang disebabkan oleh aktivitas alat berat yang berhasil membuat telinga Jaejoong sedikit berdenging.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yoona yang berdiri di sebelahnya, gadis itu nampak santai dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan segala aktivitas dan kebisingan yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Apa kita harus benar-benar mengawasi proyek konstruksi ini untuk sementara, Yoona?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan kebisingan di sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa dimarahi Direktur Jung kalau tidak menuruti perintahnya. Ayo, kita harus bertemu dengan kepala perencanaan konstruksi di sini." Yoona menarik Jaejoong ke arah sebuah tenda yang cukup besar yang berada di pinggir lokasi proyek.

Yoona menyibakkan tirai plastik yang menjadi pintu tenda itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong mengekor di belakang Yoona, karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Jadi lebih baik jika dia mengekori Yoona kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

Jaejoong melihat ada tiga orang pria yang mengenakan baju pekerja dan memakai helm proyek yang sama dengan yang dipakai Jaejoong dan Yoona. Ketiga pria itu nampak sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoona dan Jaejoong.

Yoona berdehem pelan dan membuat ketiga pria itu menoleh. Yoona berjalan menghampiri mereka, "Hallo, aku sekretaris Direktur Jung yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi proyek ini."

Ketiga pria itu tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong dan Yoona.

Yoona balas tersenyum pada mereka, "Namaku Im Yoona dan di sebelahku ini rekanku, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Shindong, aku kepala perencanaan konstruksi di sini." kata salah seorang pria dengan tubuh yang agak gemuk sambil membungkuk sedikit pada Yoona dan Jaejoong.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan proyek ini?" tanya Yoona sambil memperhatikan struktur rancangan konstruksi yang terhampar di meja.

"Proyek ini berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Hanya saja kami kesulitan untuk meminta persetujuan dari Direktur Jung mengenai masalah bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan karena beliau tidak ada di kantor saat ini." kata Shindong.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sekarang kau hanya perlu menyerahkan semua dokumen itu padaku dan Jaejoong. Kami yang akan menggantikan posisi Direktur Jung di proyek ini." kata Yoona.

Shindong mengangguk, "Kalau begitu biar saya tunjukkan ruangan yang bisa anda pakai untuk bekerja."

Shindong berjalan keluar dari tenda diikuti oleh Jaejoong dan Yoona. Sementara kedua rekan Shindong tadi sudah kembali bekerja.

Shindong mengantar Yoona dan Jaejoong ke sebuah pondok kecil yang berada sedikit jauh dari lokasi proyek. Shindong membuka pintunya kemudian mempersilakan Yoona dan Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling pondok kecil itu dengan seksama, hanya ada sebuah meja kerja dan tiga buah lemari yang berisi dokumen-dokumen.

"Sebenarnya ini ruang kerjaku, tapi selama kalian berada di sini kalian bisa menggunakan ruangan ini. Nanti aku bisa menambahkan meja dan kursi tambahan ke sini." kata Shindong.

Yoona tersenyum pada Shindong, "Terima kasih banyak. Maaf kalau kedatangan kami ini mendadak. Tapi proyek konstruksi ini adalah proyek besar, karena itulah Direktur Jung meminta kami untuk mewakilinya mengurus proyek ini."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Aku justru senang kalian berada di sini karena kalian bisa membantuku menjalankan proyek ini." kata Shindong.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mulai bekerja dengan memeriksa seluruh data proyek ini. Kau menyimpan seluruhnya kan?" tanya Yoona.

Shindong mengangguk, "Ya. Semuanya ada di lemari-lemari ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan segera membawakan meja dan kursi tambahan untuk kalian."

Setelah Shindong pergi dari pondok itu, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yoona yang mulai memilah-milah dokumen yang ada di lemari.

"Kita akan benar-benar bekerja di sini? Sampai kapan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan waktunya, yang jelas kita akan bekerja di sini untuk sementara waktu. Ayo Jae, kita harus mulai bekerja. Pekerjaan kita menumpuk sekali." jawab Yoona sambil mengambil sebuah dokumen dan mulai bekerja.

Jaejoong terdiam, tapi kemudian dia mulai mengambil salah satu dokumen dan memeriksanya.

.

.

Selama sisa hari itu Jaejoong dan Yoona terus menerus sibuk, Yoona benar-benar membuat Jaejoong kelabakan dengan berbagai hal yang harus diurusnya. Jaejoong bahkan sudah bolak-balik masuk ke gedung konstruksi itu untuk memeriksa perkembangannya, dia juga sudah pergi ke _supplier_ bahan bangunan yang mengirim keperluan konstruksi. Yang jelas seharian ini Jaejoong sangat sibuk sampai dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lainnya.

Bahkan Jaejoong sampai melupakan janjinya untuk makan siang dengan Hyun Joong karena kesibukannya di lokasi proyek konstruksi. Untungnya, Hyun Joong bisa mengerti keadaan Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk menunda rencana mereka ke hari lain saat Jaejoong ada waktu.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya di kursi. Sekarang sudah jam enam sore dan itu artinya sudah saatnya dia pulang. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah beristirahat sambil menunggu Yoona yang tengah melakukan pengecekkan terakhir untuk hari ini. Harus Jaejoong akui Yoona benar-benar luar biasa, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengeluh selama bekerja di lokasi proyek konstruksi seperti ini. Bahkan menurut Jaejoong, Yoona jauh lebih bersemangat daripada dirinya. Jaejoong memang kurang suka berada di proyek lapangan seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja di gedung kantor seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pondoknya, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan Yoona masuk ke dalam pondok itu.

"Ah, lelahnya. Mengurus proyek konstruksi memang selalu lebih melelahkan." kata Yoona sambil menghempaskan diri ke kursi kerjanya.

"Bagaimana pengecekkan terakhirnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lebih rapi saat kita juga membantu mereka. Untung kita ditugaskan ke sini, karena kurasa tanpa campur tangan kita proyek ini akan berjalan lebih lambat dari seharusnya." jawab Yoona.

Yoona berdiri dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, "Ayo kita siap-siap pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jae, aku ke mobil duluan ya. Nanti kau menyusul ke sana saja. Jangan lupa kunci pintu pondok ini." kata Yoona.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

Kemudian Yoona pun berjalan keluar dari pondok dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk membereskan meja kerjanya dan juga barang-barangnya.

.

.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian Jaejoong sudah selesai membereskan semuanya, setelah mengunci pintu pondok itu dia pun berjalan menghampiri Yoona yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Jaejoong menatap Yoona yang berdiri membelakanginya dan kelihatannya dia tengah menelepon seseorang karena Jaejoong melihat Yoona menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Yun."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Yoona barusan pada orang yang tengah dihubunginya itu membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti. 'Yun? Apa itu Yunho? Tapi kenapa Yoona menghubungi Yunho dan apa maksudnya dengan berhutang banyak?' pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengar Yoona yang tertawa kecil, "Kau beruntung aku sangat menyayangimu, Yunho. Kau harus merasa bersyukur memiliki aku di sampingmu."

'DEG'

Ucapan Yoona barusan berhasil menghantam Jaejoong dengan telak. 'Apa maksud ucapan Yoona barusan? Apa Yoona itu kekasih Yunho?' pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa saat ini hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Bukankah dirinya tidak menyukai si beruang itu? Lalu, kenapa sekarang hatinya terasa sakit hanya karena mendengar Yoona bicara seperti itu pada Yunho?

Jaejoong berdehem cukup keras dan membuat Yoona berbalik dan memandangnya.

"Aku tutup dulu. Nanti aku akan mampir ke tempatmu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan kita." kata Yoona buru-buru kemudian dia langsung memutus panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung mantelnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jae." kata Yoona sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Kemudian gadis itu segera memasuki mobilnya.

Jaejoong ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Yoona. "Tadi kau menelepon siapa, Yoona? Apa kau menelepon Direktur Jung?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada cemburu yang sangat terasa dalam suaranya.

Yoona menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "Memangnya kenapa, Jae?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Itu kan urusanmu dan dia, aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubungan kalian." kata Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

Yoona memiringkan kepalanya bingung tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti. Dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari sana.

'Yunho benar-benar berhutang banyak padaku.' batin Yoona.

Yoona melirik Jaejoong yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yoona bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Jaejoong sedang marah karena mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Yunho barusan.

'Dasar pasangan bodoh.' batin Yoona sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Aku minta maaf kalau penggambaranku soal proses kerja di proyek itu agak aneh, karena sejujurnya aku belum pernah melihat proses kerja di proyek seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagian pekerjaan di proyek itu sepenuhnya karanganku sendiri, jadi maaf kalau agak aneh.

Dan, aku tahu ini sudah super duper lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku update ff ini. Aku minta maaf, aku sibuk sekali dengan masalah test untuk masuk ke universitas negeri. Chapter ini pun aku ketik di tengah-tengah waktuku belajar untuk test itu.

Aku sudah memperkirakan kira-kira ff ini akan tamat di chapter 22. Bagi para reader yang menantikan YunJae moment aku sudah menyiapkan YunJae momentnya di chapter 12. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat YunJae momentnya romantis. Karena itu bagi seluruh reader yang selalu menanyakan YunJae moment bersabarlah dulu, bagian mereka ada di chapter 12.

Oke, karena aku mempublish ff ini bersamaan dengan chapter selanjutnya. Kalian bisa langsung membaca chapter berikutnya. Tapi sebelumnya tolong tinggalkan review kalian di chapter ini ^^

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	11. Chapter 11

**My Evil, My Boss, My Lover **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Slight Cast** :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Kim Hyun Joong

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : T

**Summary ** :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

**Author's Note** :

Ini baru pembukaan YunJae moment, jadi mungkin belum terlalu romantis.

Dan, aku minta maaf kalau ada typo(s), chapter ini belum kuedit ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 11 **

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertama kalinya Jaejoong ditempatkan di lokasi proyek bersama Yoona. Jaejoong sudah mulai menikmati proses kerjanya yang baru di lokasi proyek tersebut. Dia juga sudah kenal baik dengan seluruh pekerja di sana.

Jaejoong sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Namun saat dia tengah merapikan dirinya ponselnya bergetar. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan dia melihat tulisan '_Yoona Calling_' di sana.

"Ya? Ada apa, Yoona?" sapa Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau Direktur Jung sudah kembali masuk hari ini dan dia ingin kita menemuinya di kantor pagi ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak atas infonya, Yoona."

"Ya, sama-sama Jae. Sampai nanti."

Jaejoong menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung mantelnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya rapi, Jaejoong pun berjalan pergi ke kantornya.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Yoona dia merasa sangat kesal pada Yoona. Tapi karena Yoona tetap bersikap baik padanya, Jaejoong pun menjadi tidak bisa untuk terus-menerus marah pada Yoona. Apalagi gadis itu juga sudah mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Yunho selain sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Jaejoong juga menyadari bahwa kemungkinan dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho, hanya saja egonya melarangnya untuk mengakui itu. Jaejoong sangat membenci Yunho sebelumnya, karena itulah egonya meyakinkannya bahwa yang perasaannya pada Yunho itu bukanlah perasaan cinta, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain.

.

Jaejoong baru saja tiba di lantai tempatnya bekerja. Dia melihat teman-temannya tengah duduk di meja mereka masing-masing.

"Pagi, Jae. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana rasanya mengurus proyek konstruksi itu?" kata Junsu.

Jaejoong duduk di kursinya, "Kau berlebihan, Junsu. Dan soal bekerja di proyek itu, rasanya sangat melelahkan. Aku lebih memilih bekerja di kantor saja."

Junsu tertawa pelan, "Aku juga kurang suka bekerja di lapangan langsung seperti itu."

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, Direktur Jung belum datang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab Junsu.

Tepat setelah Junsu mengucapkan itu, pintu lift terbuka dan Yunho keluar dari sana. Lengannya sudah tidak diperban lagi, dan dia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah ruangannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan seksama, 'Dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya.' pikir Jaejoong. Tapi kemudian Jaejoong menampar pipinya sendiri, apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memiliki pikiran seperti itu?

Yunho berhenti tepat di meja Jaejoong, kemudian pria itu sedikit membungkuk dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pinggir meja Jaejoong. "Aku ingin kau ke ruanganku sekarang juga. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

Jaejoong mengerjap, tapi kemudian dia langsung mengangguk kecil dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya karena Yunho berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai oleh pria itu.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh menatap Yoona, "Kau juga ke ruanganku, Yoona."

Kemudian Yunho kembali berjalan masuk ke ruangannya dan menutup pintunya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan, dia merasa sangat gugup saat berdekatan dengan Yunho tadi. Jaejoong berulang kali menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk meredakan kegugupannya dan menghilangkan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Ayo, Jae. Kita harus melaporkan soal pekerjaan kita di lokasi proyek itu." kata Yoona.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia berjalan mengikuti Yoona ke ruangan Direktur.

Yoona dan Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerja Direktur, sementara Yunho duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan proyeknya?" tanya Yunho.

"Proyek itu sudah berjalan lancar sekarang. Kami sudah memperbaiki dan mengurus semuanya. Kami juga sudah mengawasi jalannya proses pembangunan proyek. Dan kurasa sudah tidak ada masalah yang cukup penting di sana." jelas Yoona.

"Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan laporan menyeluruh soal proyek itu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kami baru membuat laporan soal permasalahan dan hambatan-hambatan yang dialami proyek itu sebelum kami datang ke sana untuk mengurus proyek itu." jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, "Hmm, begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku mau kau membuat laporan menyeluruh soal proyek itu, Yoona. Dan aku ingin agar kau menemaniku pergi ke lokasi proyek itu nanti, Jaejoong. Kalian boleh kembali ke meja kalian sekarang."

"Apa? Aku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku mau kau yang menemaniku ke sana. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"A-ah, tidak kok. Tidak ada masalah, Direktur Jung." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

.

.

Dan karena itu, di sinilah Jaejoong berada sekarang. Berada satu mobil dengan Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tadinya Jaejoong mengira bahwa mereka akan pergi ke lokasi proyek dengan diantar oleh supir Yunho, tapi ternyata pria itu memilih untuk membawa mobil sendiri dengan alasan dia tengah berusaha membiasakan tangannya untuk dipakai menyetir.

Jaejoong menggigiti bibirnya gugup, ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong berada di dalam mobil pribadi Yunho dan duduk sedekat ini dengannya. Mobil ini penuh dengan aroma Yunho dan sedikit membuat Jaejoong pusing karena terlena. Apalagi pose Yunho saat tengah menyetir itu begitu mempesona dan membuat Jaejoong merona hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Jae? Kau terlihat gelisah." tanya Yunho.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap Yunho.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa mengatakan padaku kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, mungkin aku bisa membantu." kata Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Jaejoong yang berada di pangkuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak, itu adalah pertama kalinya Yunho menyentuhnya selembut ini. Dan oh Tuhan, telapak tangan Yunho terasa begitu hangat saat menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. Apalagi kulit telapak tangan Yunho yang terasa sedikit kasar itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri saat menyentuh kulit tangan Jaejoong yang mulus. Astaga, Jaejoong harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menggenggam telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." kata Jaejoong gugup. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah menggigit bibirmu. Kau bisa melukai bibirmu jika kau terus menerus menggigitinya seperti itu. Atau aku akan ikut menggigit bibirmu saat ini." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Jaejoong tersentak dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang benar-benar semerah apel atau mungkin lebih dari itu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Melihatmu menggigiti bibirmu sendiri membuatku ingin menggantikan gigi itu dengan gigiku sendiri. Jadi berhentilah menggigiti bibirmu atau aku yang akan menggigiti bibirmu." kata Yunho santai.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu keras, apa yang terjadi pada Yunho selama dua minggu ini? Kenapa pria itu berubah menjadi seperti ini? Walaupun harus Jaejoong akui dia suka dengan sikap Yunho yang jauh lebih terbuka dan ramah, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menyangka Yunho akan mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar sedikit intim padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau masih mau mengigiti bibirmu lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong merasa jantungnya akan meledak akibat berdebar begitu keras.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti Yunho yang saat ini tengah berkeliling lokasi proyek itu. Jaejoong tidak berani berjalan terlalu dekat dengan Yunho sekarang, dia takut dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya saat berada di sekitar pria itu.

Yunho terlihat mendengarkan penjelasan Shindong dengan serius dan sesekali bertanya padanya. Yunho saat ini terlihat begitu mempesona, Jaejoong baru menyadari kenapa pria itu dijuluki sebagai seorang '_Sex God_'. Siapa yang tidak terpesona saat melihat tubuh tegap dan atletis dengan kulit kecoklatan yang terlihat begitu seksi. Apalagi dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan mata tajam seperti itu. Dan juga bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu, siapa yang akan menolak jika bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir tebal itu.

"Jae, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Yunho berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong soal tubuh Yunho.

"A-ah, tidak kok." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang berada cukup jauh di depannya.

Karena Jaejoong berjalan menunduk dia tidak melihat sebuah tiang penyangga yang berada di sampingnya, Jaejoongpun menyenggol tiang itu dan membuatnya menjadi tidak stabil. Dan membuat papan-papan kayu yang berada di atasnya jatuh dan akan menimpa Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, awas!" seru Yunho sambil berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongak dan dia merasakan Yunho menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Membuatnya terhindar dari papan-papan kayu yang akan menimpanya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan napas Yunho yang berhembus di perpotongan lehernya dan juga lengan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Jaejoong mendongak dan dia melihat wajah Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya, Jaejoong merasa wajahnya mulai merona lagi.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. "Lain kali hati-hati. Kau membuatku kaget saja."

"Maaf," gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau tidak terluka. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan kembali ke kantor." kata Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho berpamitan pada Shindong dan berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk menatap tangannya yang digenggam Yunho. Telapak tangannya yang memang lebih kecil dari pria itu seolah tenggelam dalam genggaman Yunho, apalagi kehangatan dari telapak tangan Yunho terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menggenggam tangan Yunho selamanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah kembali berada di kantor saat ini. Jaejoong terus saja tersenyum saat mengingat Yunho yang menolongnya dan juga menggenggam tangannya tadi.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terus tersenyum sejak tadi, dan itu membuatku sedikit ngeri." kata Junsu.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak pernah merasa jauh lebih baik dari saat ini, Junsu."

"Oke, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Sebaiknya aku tidak berurusan dulu denganmu, Jae." kata Junsu.

"Sudahlah, Junsu. Jaejoong sedang senang saat ini, jangan mengganggunya." kata Yuri.

Yoona yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Direktur Jung menatap mereka bertiga dengan bingung, "Ada apa ini?"

"Hanya Jaejoong yang kelihatannya mulai tidak waras." kata Junsu sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang masih saja tersenyum lebar.

Yoona tertawa pelan, "Kurasa kau akan semakin bahagia kalau kau mendengar kabar bagus dariku ini, Jae."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Kabar bagus apa?"

Yoona duduk di kursinya dan memutarnya agar menghadap Jaejoong, "Kau ditugaskan untuk memeriksa _resort_ milik Jung Corp. yang ada di pulau Jeju."

"Astaga! Apakah maksudmu adalah _resort_ yang terkenal sangat romantis dan sering dijadikan tujuan para pengantin baru untuk _honeymoon_ itu?" kata Junsu antusias.

"Yap, _resort_ yang itu." kata Yoona.

"Memeriksa _resort_? Aku baru pertama kalinya mendapat tugas seperti ini. Apa aku bisa mengerjakannya seorang diri?" kata Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Oh, kau tenang saja, kau tidak akan pergi sendiri." kata Yoona santai.

"Benarkah? Lalu aku akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Direktur Jung. Hanya kalian berdua." jawab Yoona.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Oke, chapter depan penuh dengan YunJae moment ^^

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian soal chapter pembuka YunJae moment ini? Kurang romantis ya? Maaf ya, aku memang belum ahli membuat adegan romantis.

Bagi para reader yang ingin menyumbangkan ide-ide romantis untuk YunJae moment di chapter depan bisa di-share di kolom review. Aku akan mempertimbangkan ide-ide dari kalian semua. Tapi hanya moment romantis saja ya, tidak ada adegan _rate_ M di dalamnya ^^

Dan, sebenarnya belakangan ini aku berpikir soal adegan _rate_ M yang mungkin akan kumunculkan di cerita ini. Tapi masih mungkin lho, belum pasti. Aku ingin menanyakan pendapat kalian, apa sebaiknya aku membuatkan adegan _rate_ M untuk cerita ini atau tidak? Tapi jika kalian setuju dengan adegan _rate_ M di ff ini, kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dengan caraku menulis adegan _rate_ M yang tentunya akan sangat aneh karena aku belum pernah mencoba membuatnya sebelumnya.

_Okay, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	12. Chapter 12

**My Evil, My Boss, My Lover **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Slight Cast** :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Kim Hyun Joong

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : T

**Summary ** :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak karena kalian sudah menunggu ff ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali segera melanjutkan ff ini, hanya saja situasinya sangat tidak memungkinkan dan aku masih sangat sibuk soal masalah universitas. Jadi mungkin chapter berikutnya juga akan sedikit lama. Kuharap para reader bisa mengerti.

Dan terima kasih untuk seluruh reader yang sudah review di chapter kemarin ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 12 **

Jaejoong mengemasi baju-baju yang akan dibawanya ke dalam kopernya, sebenarnya dia hanya akan pergi selama tiga hari ke pulau Jeju mengingat si Direkturnya itu sangat sibuk. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak Jaejoong mengerti, jika memang si Direktur itu sangat sibuk, kenapa dia bersikeras untuk pergi ke sana? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Jaejoong saja yang pergi? Atau kalau dia tidak yakin Jaejoong bisa melakukannya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak menyuruh Yoona atau yang lainnya menemaninya?

Disaat Jaejoong tengah sibuk berkemas, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Jaejoong bergegas mencari ponselnya yang berada di bawah timbunan baju-bajunya di tempat tidurnya. Setelah menemukannya, Jaejoong segera mengambilnya dan melihat tulisan _'Hyun Joong Hyung Calling'_ di sana.

"Ya?" sapa Jaejoong.

"Jae? Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga. Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama besok. Kau sulit sekali dihubungi beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Kau sedang sangat sibuk ya?"

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya pelan, sejak ditugaskan untuk bekerja di lokasi proyek dia memang sangat jarang menghubungi Hyun Joong walaupun pria itu selalu meneleponnya dan mengiriminya pesan, Jaejoong tidak pernah membalas atau mengangkat telepon darinya sekalipun.

"Jae? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Hyun Joong saat Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku memang sedang sangat sibuk belakangan ini, makanya aku sampai lupa untuk mengabarimu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi, besok kau bisa makan siang bersama denganku?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Besok aku akan pergi ke Jeju untuk urusan pekerjaanku."

"Begitukah? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Kurang lebih tiga hari lagi."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kau akan berangkat pagi ya? Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Dan, jangan lupa untuk mengabariku kalau kau sudah sampai di sana."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Dan maaf karena sudah menolak ajakanmu, _Hyung._"

"Tidak apa, Jae. Nah, selamat malam."

Setelah Hyun Joong menutup teleponnya Jaejoong melemparkan ponselnya asal ke atas tempat tidur. Dia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Hyun Joong, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa biasa saja saat Hyun Joong meneleponnya. Tidak seperti dulu, dia akan selalu berbunga-bunga dan bahagia walaupun Hyun Joong hanya mengiriminya pesan singkat standar biasa. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang Jaejoong justru merasa sedikit enggan berbicara pada Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian dia berdiri dan kembali merapikan baju-bajunya yang berantakan. Setelah baju-bajunya rapi, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, Jaejoong segera mengambilnya dan melihat tulisan _'Beruang Diktator Calling'_ di sana. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut, untuk apa Yunho meneleponnya sepagi ini?

"Hallo?" sapa Jaejoong.

"Jae? Kau sudah bangun? Bisakah kau bukakan pintu depan rumahmu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong mendengar Yunho berdecak pelan, "Bukalah jendelamu dan lihat ke luar."

Jaejoong bergegas berjalan menuju ke arah jendela dan menyibak tirainya, dan Jaejoong nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat dia melihat Yunho tengah bersandar di mobilnya yang diparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" bisik Jaejoong sambil menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke kaca jendela.

"Bisakah kau segera membukakan pintu? Aku mulai pegal terus berdiri di sini." Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih menunjukkan wajah kagetnya di jendela.

"A-akan segera kubukakan. Tunggu sebentar."

Jaejoong segera menutup teleponnya dan melempar ponselnya ke arah tempat tidur kemudian berlari ke arah pintu depan. Jaejoong membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan dia melihat Yunho yang tengah berdiri di teras rumahnya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jaejoong, "Apa kau baru saja selesai mandi?"

Jaejoong refleks mengangguk, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut Jaejoong, "Rambutmu masih basah dan belum kau sisir."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan refleks memegang kepalanya, "A-ayo masuk dulu."

Jaejoong segera berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Yunho ke dalam rumahnya. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangannya, dan terus bergumam 'Bodoh,' berulang kali.

Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho duduk kemudian dia bergegas berlari ke arah kamarnya dan merapikan penampilannya. Astaga, dia malu sekali. Yunho melihatnya saat dia dalam keadaan berantakkan dan baru saja selesai mandi.

Setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya, Jaejoong turun menghampiri Yunho sambil menyeret kopernya. Dia melihat Yunho yang tengah duduk dengan santai di ruang tengahnya.

"Direktur Jung," panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong yang sudah rapi. "Ah, kau sudah siap? Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, "Tapi sebelumnya Direktur Jung. Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menjemputku? Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke bandara."

"Bandara? Kita tidak akan pergi dengan pesawat umum, Jae. Kita akan berangkat dengan pesawat pribadi milikku, aku kurang suka bepergian dengan transportasi umum. Dan kau tidak tahu dimana letak bandara pribadi milikku, jadi menurutku akan lebih praktis kalau aku menjemputmu."

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengarnya, Astaga, pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar memiliki gaya hidup yang sangat berbeda dari Jaejoong.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat. Dan berikan kopermu, biar aku saja yang membawanya." Yunho tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih dalam mode terkejut hanya menurut saja dan menyerahkan kopernya pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian dengan tangannya yang bebas dia menarik dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke arah bandara pribadi milik Yunho Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan memilih untuk melihat ke luar jendela.

"Jae? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Direktur Jung."

Yunho berdecak pelan, "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Direktur Jung'? Kita tidak sedang berada di kantor sekarang. Kau boleh memanggilku 'Yunho' saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Ehm, baiklah kalau begitu, Yu-Yunho." kata Jaejoong dengan nada ragu dan malu-malu.

"Begitu lebih baik." kata Yunho sambil tertawa kecil kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

"Aish, Yun. Jangan merusak rambutku." gerutu Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Yunho tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. "Astaga, kau lucu dan manis sekali, Jae."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar Yunho menyebutnya 'manis', dengan wajah merona Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho pelan. "Jangan menyebutku begitu. Aku ini pria tahu."

"Ya ya, kau pria paling manis yang pernah kutemui." kata Yunho sambil nyengir lebar pada Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangannya karena mendengar pujian Yunho padanya.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka baru saja tiba di _resort_ milik Jung Corp. itu. Jaejoong memandang sekeliling _resort_, dan dia akhirnya tahu kenapa _resort_ ini menjadi tujuan _honeymoon_. Tempat ini sangat indah dengan pasir putihnya yang halus, air laut yang jernih, beberapa kedai pinggir pantai, fasilitas olahraga air yang lengkap, beberapa _cottage_ yang terletak di pinggir pantai dan juga _resort_ ini juga menyediakan paket khusus untuk para pasangan yang menyewa tempat ini untuk _honeymoon_.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berada di resepsionis saat ini, Jaejoong hanya diam saja mendengarkan Yunho yang sibuk berbicara dengan resepsionis dan juga _manager resort_ ini. Jaejoong memperhatikan para pengunjung _resort_ yang rata-rata adalah pasangan yang tengah berada di hotel ini.

"Jae, ini kunci _cottage_mu." suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho yang menyerahkan sebuah kunci berlabel angka lima itu ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Karena tujuan kita ke sini untuk melihat perkembangan dan kualitas pelayanan _cottage_ ini, kita akan memesan paket _honeymoon_ lengkap selama tiga hari kedepan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Paket _honeymoon_?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ya, kita akan mendapat fasilitas untuk pasangan yang sedang _honeymoon_ selama berada di sini. Perbedaannya hanya kita akan menempati _cottage_ yang berbeda, _cottage_ milikku ada di sebelahmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi ke _cottage_ masing-masing. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke depan pintu _cottage_nya, "Istirahatlah dulu. Nanti sore aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke sekitar sini." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

Setelah menutup pintu _cottage_nya Jaejoong langsung melompat sambil memekik gembira ke tempat tidurnya. Astaga, ini sangat jauh dari harapannya, dia akan menikmati paket khusus pasangan _honeymoon_ bersama-sama. Bukankah itu artinya akan banyak hal romantis di dalamnya? Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong tidak tahu apa dia masih bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

Jaejoong berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum lebar, dia sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena dia merasa sangat bahagia. Jaejoong berguling lagi dan merubah posisinya menjadi telentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur dulu sebentar, karena itu diapun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar lupa bahwa dirinya belum menghubungi Hyun Joong padahal pria itu meminta Jaejoong untuk menghubunginya saat sudah sampai di pulau Jeju.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah merapikan penampilannya di kaca, tadi Yunho menghubunginya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan mengajak Jaejoong berjalan-jalan ke pantai untuk melihat _sunset_. Sore ini Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kaos _V-neck_ berwarna putih, _cardigan_ berwarna putih yang lumayan panjang sehingga menutupi setengah dari telapak tangannya, dan celana berwarna _cream_. Disaat Jaejoong tengah menyemprotkan parfumnya, pintu _cottage_nya diketuk dari luar. Jaejoong meletakkan botol parfumnya dan membuka pintunya, dia melihat Yunho berdiri di depan pintu dengan mengenakan sebuah kaos putih lengan panjang yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan juga celana pendek selutut berwarna _cream_. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yunho memang selalu terlihat mempesona dalam pakaian apapun.

"Jae, kau sudah siap?" tanya Yunho.

"A-ah iya, aku sudah siap." kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar dari _cottage_nya dan mengunci pintu _cottage_nya.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya lembut, sementara Jaejoong hanya mampu menunduk sambil merona menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yunho.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, ada banyak pasangan lainnya yang juga berada di pantai. Beberapa pasangan lainnya bahkan tidak segan-segan menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Jaejoong sampai merona sendiri melihat beberapa pasangan yang tidak malu untuk berciuman di depan umum dan bahkan ada juga pasangan yang terlihat seperti sedang melakukan _foreplay_ di bangku pantai yang berada di sana.

"Saat ini sebagian besar tamu yang berkunjung ke sini adalah para pasangan baru. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu terganggu dengan keadaannya." kata Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "A-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu sampai semerah itu?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihat mereka yang sangat berani. Aku sedikit tidak biasa melihat itu."

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Namanya juga pasangan baru, Jae. Lagipula, kita di sini juga bisa dibilang sebagai pasangan kan? Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita ini sebenarnya adalah rekan kerja selain _manager resort_ ini."

"Mereka tidak tahu kalau kau itu pemilik resort ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Aku kan ingin melihat reaksi dan pendapat mereka secara alami, jadi tadi aku sudah mengatakan pada _manager resort_ ini untuk merahasiakan identitasku. Lagipula, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke sini, wajar saja kalau tidak ada yang mengenaliku," kata Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan-jalan lagi, sesekali Yunho berbuat iseng dengan mendorong Jaejoong ke arah air dan membuat kaki Jaejoong basah yang tentunya langsung dibalas Jaejoong dengan mendorong Yunho balik. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia dan entah kenapa Jaejoong seolah melupakan segalanya saat berada bersama Yunho, dia hanya ingin dia bisa terus bersama dan tertawa bersama Yunho seperti saat ini selamanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah duduk bersebelahan di pinggir pantai, sekujur tubuh mereka basah kuyup akibat bermain-main di air tadi. Mulanya memang hanya kaki mereka yang basah, tapi karena mereka saling mendorong dan menarik satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka pun berakhir dengan berguling-guling di air yang membuat sekujur tubuh mereka basah.

"Ini semua salahmu, lihat aku jadi basah begini." gerutu Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang basah dan penuh pasir, "Kalau pergi ke pantai, tidak seru kalau tidak bermain air kan?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah kau sajalah, Yun."

Jaejoong memandang ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam, "Cantik sekali." gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik, Jae." kata Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dan dia melihat Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Jaejoong terpesona dengan tatapan Yunho sehingga dia hanya terdiam dan balas menatap Yunho. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya, hingga akhirnya Yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut, Yunho menciumnya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Gimana chapter ini? YunJae momentnya kurang romantis kah? Aku memang sama sekali belum ahli membuat adegan romantis karena aku sendiri bukanlah orang yang romantis. Untuk membuat chapter ini saja aku sampai butuh waktu beberapa hari. Sulit sekali ternyata membuat adegan _fluff_ yang sangat romantis. Aku salut pada para author yang sangat hebat dalam membuat adegan _fluff_.

Chapter depan juga masih seputar YunJae moment yang akan kuusahakan untuk menjadi jauh lebih romantis dari ini. dan soal di chapter berapa ff ini akan berakhir, kurasa aku tidak akan membuatnya menjadi terlalu panjang lagi. Mungkin hanya akan ada konflik-konflik kecil lainnya saja. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup membuat YunJae jauh satu sama lain. Jadi berbahagialah para YunJae shipper yang membaca ff ini, aku akan segera menyatukan mereka. Haha ^^

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Evil, My Boss, My Lover **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Slight Cast** :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Kim Hyun Joong

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : T

**Summary ** :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Sebenarnya aku ingin meng_update_ _chapter_ ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja karena ada suatu kesalahan yang menyebabkan _file chapter_ ini hilang, aku baru bisa meng_update_nya sekarang karena aku baru selesai membuat ulang _chapter_ ini.

_Chapter_ ini sedikit berbeda dari _chapter_ yang telah kubuat sebelumnya, dan _chapter_ ini juga kuketik dalam keadaan sedikit _badmood_. Jadi maaf kalau _chapter_ ini jelek.

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh _review_ di _chapter_ kemarin ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 13 **

Tiga detik.

Hanya selama itulah bibir mereka saling menempel karena di detik berikutnya Yunho langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya berkedip-kedip bingung dengan gerakan Yunho yang sangat cepat saat menjauhkan wajahnya tadi.

Jaejoong meraba bibirnya sendiri, dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Yunho di sana. Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ma-maaf, Jae."

Jaejoong mendongak dan melirik Yunho yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Entah karena pengaruh sinar matahari senja yang menyinari mereka atau memang wajah Yunho tengah merah padam saat ini, tapi yang jelas Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah Yunho yang memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil, "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok."

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong bisa mendengar Yunho yang tengah mengatur napasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong, "Ayo, kita kembali ke _cottage_. Kau harus ganti baju sebelum terkena flu."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan dia diam saja saat Yunho menariknya berdiri dan menggandengnya berjalan ke arah _cottage_ mereka.

Selama perjalanan mereka kembali ke _cottage_ baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Jaejoong yang masih dilanda keterkejutan saat Yunho menciumnya tadi dan Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi selama perjalanan ke _cottage_ mereka, entah disadari atau tidak, Yunho tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong sekalipun.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di _cottage_ milik Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Masuklah, Jae. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu saat makan malam."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Yun."

Jaejoong membuka pintu _cottage_nya dan masuk ke dalam, setelah menutup pintunya tubuh Jaejoong langsung merosot ke lantai dengan posisi membelakangi pintu dan punggungnya bersandar di pintu.

Jaejoong meraba dadanya tempat jantungnya yang berdebar keras sejak tadi.

"Astaga, apa tadi Yunho benar-benar menciumku? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Oh Tuhan." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Yunho baru saja menciumnya walaupun sangat sebentar. Tapi anehnya lagi Jaejoong hanya diam saja saat Yunho menciumnya, padahal itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Padahal dulu Jaejoong pernah menghajar teman kuliahnya karena dengan seenaknya mengecup pipinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Jaejoong diam saja saat Yunho menciumnya tadi?

Jaejoong tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun menciumnya kecuali keluarganya, termasuk Hyun Joong. Selama berpacaran dengan Hyun Joong, Jaejoong selalu menolak saat akan dicium. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong diam saja saat Yunho menciumnya? Apa karena Yunho adalah bossnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah pandang bulu untuk menghajar seseorang yang telah menciumnya. Lalu kenapa?

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir segala macam pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Dengan cepat dia berdiri, menyambar handuk dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk mandi dan Jaejoong berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menghabiskan waktu selama itu di kamar mandi. Dan parahnya lagi selama di kamar mandi Jaejoong lebih banyak terdiam dan memikirkan alasan kenapa tubuh dan hatinya sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman Yunho.

Jaejoong mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan _hair dryer_. Saat dia baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut, dia mendengar pintunya diketuk dari luar. Jaejoong meletakkan _hair dryer_ yang tadi dipakainya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Saat dia membuka pintu dia melihat Yunho berdiri di sana dengan rambut yang masih terlihat basah sehabis mandi.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu terlebih dahulu?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung, "Apa perlu? Nanti juga kering sendiri kan?"

Jaejoong berdecak kesal kemudian dia menarik Yunho masuk ke kamarnya. Jaejoong mendudukkan Yunho di kursi meja rias yang ada di kamarnya. Kemudian dia menyalakan _hair dryer_ dan mengambil handuk kecil serta sisir.

Jaejoong mengusap rambut Yunho yang basah dengan handuk, "Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu dulu setelah mandi. Nanti kau bisa sakit, karena bajumu akan ikut basah terkena tetesan air dari rambutmu."

Yunho diam saja, matanya fokus menatap bayangan Jaejoong yang terlihat di cermin di hadapannya.

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk mengusap-usap rambut Yunho dengan handuk, kemudian dia mengambil _hair dryer_ dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Yunho dengan alat itu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan dan tekanan-tekanan lembut dari tangan Jaejoong saat mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian akhirnya Jaejoong selesai mengeringkan rambut Yunho, Jaejoong meletakkan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut Yunho tadi.

"Nah, sudah selesai." kata Jaejoong dengan nada ceria.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat Yunho hanya diam, dia memajukan tubuhnya dan melihat Yunho yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan wajah damai.

"Yun?" panggil Jaejoong pelan sambil mengguncang bahu Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Yunho.

"Astaga, Yunho. Kau tertidur?" pekik Jaejoong tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berjalan bersama-sama ke restoran yang ada di resort ini. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini. Saat Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho tertidur, dia pun langsung berusaha membangunkan Yunho -yang ternyata amat sangat sulit- dan dengan usaha yang tidak sedikit dan waktu yang tidak sebentar Jaejoong berhasil membangunkan Yunho dan menyeret pria itu keluar untuk pergi makan malam.

Jaejoong dan Yunho memasuki restoran dan Jaejoong langsung terperangah saat melihat dekorasi di restoran itu. Restoran itu memiliki dua tempat yaitu _indoor_ dan _outdoor_ dengan pemandangan di pinggir pantai, restoran itu didominasi warna merah dan emas dengan sebatang lilin kecil dan vas kecil di tiap meja, dekorasi dan penataan lampu di restoran itu sengaja dibuat sedikit redup agar menciptakan suasana yang romantis dan ditambah dengan iringan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut. Secara keseluruhan itu adalah restoran dengan nuansa paling romantis yang pernah Jaejoong masuki.

Jaejoong dan Yunho memilih untuk duduk di salah satu meja indoor di sebelah jendela.

"Suasana restoran ini romantis sekali. Apa restoran ini dibuka untuk seluruh pengunjung _resort_?" tanya Jaejoong sementara jarinya mengelus kelopak bunga yang berada di vas.

"Tidak juga. Ini restoran khusus, biasanya tamunya adalah mereka yang memesan paket _honeymoon_ lengkap atau mereka yang telah melakukan reservasi sejak jauh-jauh hari." jawab Yunho.

"Benarkah? Pantas restoran ini terlihat sepi." kata Jaejoong sambil memandang sekeliling restoran yang hanya terdapat segelintir orang.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka, pelayan itu menanyakan apa pesanan mereka dan setelah mencatat pesanan Jaejoong dan Yunho dia pun pergi setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman genit pada Yunho yang dibalas dengan senyuman maut milik Yunho.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat itu. Dia mendengus keras sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela masih dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Kau kenapa, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Kenapa restoran sebagus ini mempekerjakan pelayan segenit itu sih? Kau ini, sebagai seorang CEO harusnya kau mengatur karyawan-karyawanmu agar bersikap lebih sopan." kata Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Pelayan yang genit? Maksudmu pelayan tadi? Menurutku dia tidak genit."

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho, "Tentu saja. Karena kau kan menikmati godaannya."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung, "Kalau kau memang tidak suka, aku akan bilang pada _manager_ restoran ini untuk menegur pelayan tadi."

Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Yunho tajam, "Dan pastikan kalau kita tidak akan bertemu dengan pelayan genit seperti itu lagi selama kita di sini."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Oh, apakah Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa sikapnya barusan terlihat seperti istri yang tengah cemburu karena suaminya digoda orang lain?

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi ke toko-toko cenderamata yang berada di dekat _resort_ tempat mereka menginap.

Jaejoong tentu saja senang diajak berbelanja, lagipula dirinya memang ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk teman-temannya di kantor.

Jaejoong nampak sangat bersemangat berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang di tiap toko sementara Yunho hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana saja Jaejoong pergi.

Disaat tengah asik berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko yang menjual boneka-boneka dan aksesoris-aksesoris lucu. Mata Jaejoong seolah terpaku pada boneka gajah besar bewarna abu-abu muda yang dipajang di toko itu.

Jaejoong menempelkan tangannya ke kaca sambil tetap memandang boneka gajah itu.

Yunho terdiam dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung saat melihat Jaejoong yang nampak begitu terpesona pada sebuah boneka gajah.

"Kenapa, Jae? Kau menginginkan boneka itu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk semangat dengan masih menatap boneka gajahnya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil kemudian dia menarik tangan Jaejoong memasuki toko boneka itu.

Yunho langsung menghampiri wanita penjaga toko yang berada di dalam toko, "Maaf. Kalau boleh tahu berapa harga boneka gajah yang dipajang di depan itu?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk boneka gajah yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

Penjaga toko itu menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan Yunho, "Maaf sekali, Tuan. Tapi boneka itu tidak dijual, itu hanya pajangan yang kami pajang di depan sana."

Jaejoong menunduk dengan sedih saat mendengar ucapan penjaga toko itu.

"Memangnya kenapa boneka itu tidak dijual? Aku ingin membelinya, berapapun harganya." kata Yunho.

Penjaga toko itu tersenyum kecil, "Itu adalah boneka edisi khusus buatan tangan yang sangat langka. Boneka itu dibuat oleh pembuat boneka professional, kami saja kesulitan mendapatkan boneka yang sangat jarang itu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin membeli boneka itu berapapun harganya." kata Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho pelan dan membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya, "Yun, sudahlah. Kalau memang tidak dijual, tidak apa-apa."

Yunho menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, Jae. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup membeli boneka _limited edition_ seperti itu."

Penjaga toko itu terharu mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong kemudian dia menatap Yunho, "Oh, anda memiliki istri yang sangat manis, Tuan. Akan kubiarkan anda membeli boneka itu, tapi kuharap anda tidak keberatan dengan harganya." kata penjaga toko itu sambil tersenyum.

Muka Jaejoong langsung memerah saat mendengar penjaga toko itu menyebutnya sebagai 'istri' dari Yunho. Sementara Yunho hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Yunho menatap penjaga toko itu, "Berapa harganya?" tanyanya langsung.

"Harganya tiga juta won, Tuan." jawab penjaga toko itu.

Mata Jaejoong langsung terbelalak mendengar harga boneka gajah itu yang sangat fantastis.

"Oke, akan kubeli. Apa kau terima pembayaran dengan ATM?" kata Yunho sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantung celananya.

Jaejoong langsung menahan tangan Yunho yang hendak mengeluarkan kartu ATMnya, "Ti-tidak perlu, Yun. Itu mahal sekali, aku tidak jadi membelinya. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli sebuah boneka."

"Aku yang membelikannya untukmu. Dan kau tidak perlu menggantinya." kata Yunho tenang.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae." kata Yunho sambil melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang menahan tangannya. Kemudian Yunho memberikan kartu ATMnya pada penjaga toko itu. Penjaga toko itu menerima kartu ATM yang disodorkan Yunho kemudian dia pergi mengambilkan boneka gajah tersebut.

"Yun.. aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu. Kau kan bukan siapa-siapaku tapi kau malah membelikan boneka semahal itu untukku." kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku." kata Yunho.

"Tapi.."

"Jae, aku akan marah padamu kalau kau menolak pemberianku." ancam Yunho yang langsung membuat Jaejoong diam dan tidak berani membantah lagi.

Tak lama kemudian penjaga toko itu kembali dengan boneka gajah yang dibeli oleh Yunho.

Setelah mengurus pembayarannya, penjaga toko itu memberikan boneka gajah yang sudah dibungkus rapi itu pada Jaejoong.

"Nah, ini boneka anda. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki suami yang sangat perhatian dan mencintai anda." bisik penjaga toko itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong.

Muka Jaejoong memerah lagi, tapi dia diam saja dan sama sekali tidak membantah ucapan penjaga toko itu. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi disebut sebagai 'istri' dari Yunho membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Sementara Yunho yang tidak mendengar bisikkan dari penjaga toko itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jaejoong yang wajahnya tengah merah padam saat ini dan penjaga toko itu yang terkekeh pelan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita penjaga toko itu, Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho keluar dari toko boneka itu.

.

.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Tiba-tiba langkah Yunho terhenti saat berada di depan sebuah toko barang antik.

"Kita lihat ke dalam sebentar ya." kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, Yunho tersenyum senang dan dia pun menggandeng Jaejoong memasuki toko itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam toko, Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jaejoong dan dia langsung berjalan berkeliling dengan semangat. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang nampak sangat bersemangat, dia baru tahu kalau ternyata Yunho adalah seorang penggemar barang antik.

Jaejoong berbalik dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat seisi toko yang lain.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Yunho datang menghampiri Jaejoong sambil membawa sebuah kantung kecil.

"Jae, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil dan dia berjalan mengikuti Yunho keluar dari toko itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang mereka memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke _cottage_ mereka karena Yunho ada sedikit urusan dengan _manager_ _resort _ miliknya itu.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke _cottage_nya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan _manager resort_ ini. Kau istirahat dulu saja, nanti aku akan menjemputmu saat makan malam." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

Yunho merogoh ke dalam kantung yang dibawanya, "Aku tadi membeli ini di toko barang antik dan aku ingin memberikannya padamu."

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua dan membukanya. Jaejoong melihat ada sepasang gelang perak dengan ukiran yang rumit di sana.

"Cantik sekali." gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil salah satu gelang yang terlihat lebih kecil dari gelang yang satunya, "Kemarikan lenganmu."

Jaejoong menyodorkan lengan kirinya dan Yunho pun memakaikan gelang itu ke lengan Jaejoong.

"Cocok sekali." kata Yunho saat melihat gelang perak itu melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk memperhatikan gelangnya, "Ini cantik sekali, Yun."

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Sebenarnya ini adalah gelang _couple_." kata Yunho sambil mengambil gelang yang satunya dan memakainya.

"Gelang _couple_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, ini gelang _couple_ yang dibuat di pertengahan abad ke-18. Anggap saja ini juga hadiah dariku untukmu." jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada Yunho, "Terima kasih banyak, Yun. Aku senang sekali."

Yunho mengangguk kecil, "Ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Nah, aku pergi ya." kata Yunho kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Yunho," panggil Jaejoong saat Yunho baru berjalan tiga langkah darinya.

Yunho berbalik, "Ya, Jae?"

Jaejoong meletakkan boneka gajahnya di lantai lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho kemudian menarik tubuh Yunho mendekat ke arahnya dan mengecup pipi Yunho, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini." bisik Jaejoong.

Kemudian setelah itu Jaejoong langsung berbalik, menyambar boneka gajahnya dan masuk ke dalam _cottage_nya.

Setelah menutup pintu Jaejoong langsung terduduk sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke boneka gajahnya.

"Kurasa, aku mulai menyukainya." gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

Bagaimana _chapte_r ini? Apakah sudah lebih baik dari _chapter_ sebelumnya?

Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini jelek, aku mengetiknya dalam keadaan sedikit _badmood_ akibat kehilangan _file_ yang aslinya. *bow*

Terima kasih banyak untuk _review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Dan tolong berikan tanggapan kalian soal _chapter_ ini di kotak _review_ di bawah sana.

_Okay, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Evil, My Boss, My Lover **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Slight Cast** :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Kim Hyun Joong

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : T

**Summary ** :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

**Author's Note** :

Ini adalah _chapter_ akhir dari _moment lovey-dovey _ mereka di pulau Jeju dan _chapter_ pembuka klimaks dari ff ini. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan penghalang yang kubuat untuk menguji pasangan YunJae di ff ini.

Dan terima kasih untuk seluruh _review_nya. Kalian luar biasa ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 14 **

Jaejoong tengah menunggu Yunho datang menjemputnya untuk makan malam, Jaejoong duduk di kursi santai yang ada di beranda _cottage_nya sambil memandang lautan yang terhampar luas. Jaejoong meniup-niup poninya pelan, dia mulai merasa bosan menunggu Yunho. Ini sudah jam 7 lewat dan Yunho masih belum muncul juga, Jaejoong mulai merasa kelaparan. Dia ingin pergi lebih dulu ke restoran tapi dia merasa tidak enak pada Yunho. Karena Yunho sudah mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa dia akan datang menjemput Jaejoong saat makan malam.

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Jaejoong menimang-nimang keputusan apakah sebaiknya dia menelepon Yunho atau tidak. Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya ke dagu dan bibirnya, dia ingin menghubungi Yunho tapi dia merasa tidak enak. Biar bagaimanapun Yunho masih berstatus sebagai bossnya, dan Jaejoong masih merasa segan untuk menelepon Yunho, apalagi untuk hal sepele seperti menagih janjinya untuk menjemputnya saat makan malam.

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya, dia mengangkat kedua lututnya lalu memeluknya. Jaejoong mulai berfikir apakah sebaiknya dia memesan layanan _room service _ saja untuk makan malamnya hari ini. Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, dia menghampiri telepon yang ada di kamarnya. Namun saat Jaejoong baru mengangkat gagang telepon _wireless_ tersebut, pintu _cottage_nya diketuk dari luar.

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali teleponnya kemudian dia pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Saat Jaejoong membuka pintunya, dia melihat sosok Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu _cottage_nya.

"Hai, Jae. Maaf aku terlambat." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa kok. Ayo sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke restoran."

Yunho mengangguk kecil, lalu setelah Jaejoong mengunci pintu _cottage_nya mereka pun berjalan bersama ke restoran.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah duduk berhadapan di meja _outdoor_ restoran tersebut. jaejoong sedikit tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho, karena waktu mereka baru tiba di restoran Yunho langsung menariknya untuk menempati sisi _outdoor_ restoran.

Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat tertiup angin yang berhembus cukup kuat malam itu, "Di sini anginnya kencang sekali. Kita pindah ke dalam saja ya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong, "Tapi kalau kita berada di dalam, kau tidak akan bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya apa yang harus kulihat?"

"Lihat nanti saja. Pertunjukkannya akan dimulai setelah kita selesai makan malam." kata Yunho dengan nada misterius.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam saja karena dia merasa tidak ada gunanya menanyakan hal itu pada Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Jaejoong mengelap mulutnya dengan _napkin_ yang ada di meja.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kulihat?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terlihat santai menikmati _wine_nya.

Yunho meletakkan gelas _wine_nya kemudian menatap Jaejoong, "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Tunggu sebentar." Yunho merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia mengutak-atiknya sebentar kemudian menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Lakukan sekarang." kata Yunho pada seseorang yang ditelepon olehnya.

Setelah selesai menelepon seseorang tersebut Yunho meletakkan ponselnya di meja kemudian dia menatap Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau mulai memperhatikan langitnya, Jae."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenap..-"

Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena saat itu juga terdengar suara mendesing diikuti dengan letusan puluhan kembang api yang berwarna-warni.

Jaejoong menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan kembang api itu dengan tatapan takjub. Langit yang gelap terlihat sedikit terang karena kembang api, apalagi lampu restoran itu yang entah sejak kapan dimatikan membuat kembang apinya terlihat semakin jelas.

"Astaga, indah sekali." gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar gumaman Jaejoong, "Kau suka? Aku menyiapkannya tadi siang dengan dibantu oleh _manager resort_ ini."

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho, "Jadi, yang kau maksud dengan urusan dengan _manager resort _ itu adalah ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada Yunho, "Terima kasih banyak. Kau tahu, ini indah sekali. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku melihat kembang api."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Makanya aku menyiapkan ini." kata Yunho pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho terlihat gugup, dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Sebenarnya begini, Jae. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, dan menurutku sebaiknya ini dikatakan sekarang."

Jaejoong diam dan menunggu Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Yunho menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Jadi, sebenarnya aku mencin..-"

_Drrt Drrt Drrt _

Suara getaran yang berasal dari ponsel Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ah, maaf. Sebentar ya." Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya kemudian dia melihat layar ponselnya yang terus berkedip-kedip dengan tulisan _'_Umma_ Calling'_.

"Ya? Ada apa, _Umma_?" sapa Jaejoong.

"_Jaejoongie _baby_, apa kau ada di rumahmu sekarang?" _

"Tidak, _Umma_. Aku sedang ada di Jeju untuk tugas luar."

"_Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Kapan kau pulang, sayang? _Umma_ dan _Appa _ ingin menjengukmu sekaligus membicarakan tanggal pernikahanmu." _

"Apa? Menikah? Siapa yang akan menikah, _Umma_?" pekik Jaejoong terkejut dan membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"_Tentu saja dirimu, _Baby_. Kau tidak tahu? Kemarin Hyun Joong kemari dan melamarmu di hadapan kami. Aduh, _Umma_ senang sekali akan mendapatkan calon menantu seperti dirinya. Kau beruntung, sayang." _

"Apa?! Hyun Joong _Hyung_ melamarku?!" pekik Jaejoong kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"_Yap, dia melamarmu dan dia bilang dia ingin secepatnya menikah denganmu. Karena itulah _Umma_ dan _Appa_ bermaksud untuk pergi ke Seoul dan membicarakan ini dengan calon suamimu itu." _

"Tapi, _Umma_ aku tidak mau menikah sekarang. Apalagi dengan Hyun Joong _Hyung_."

Ibunya berdecak pelan, _"Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau menikah dengannya?" _

"Itu kan dulu, _Umma_. Sekarang aku sudah..-"

"_KIM JAEJOONG! JANGAN MEMBANTAH _UMMA_ ATAU _UMMA_ AKAN SANGAT MARAH PADAMU!" _

Jaejoong langsung terdiam, dia sangat tahu bahwa ibunya -Kim Heechul- tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan tentunya Jaejoong tidak mau ibunya marah padanya.

"_Arraseo, Umma_. Aku akan segera pulang." kata Jaejoong lesu.

"_Ah, kau memang anak pintar. Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti, sayang." _

Setelah ibunya menutup teleponnya, Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya ke meja kemudian dia menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Ibuku memintaku untuk pulang secepatnya. Dia ingin membicarakan masalah pernikahanku." kata Jaejoong lesu.

"Apa?! Menikah?! Kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa?" kata Yunho.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting, lagipula ini hampir sama dengan perjodohan bagiku. Dan jika ibuku sudah memutuskan sampai seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa membantahnya." kata Jaejoong sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap laut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa kau ingin menikah dengannya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya kan?" kata Jaejoong balik.

Yunho terdiam, kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu besok pagi kita akan kembali ke Seoul. Kau harus segera pulang untuk mengurus urusanmu." kata Yunho dingin.

Kemudian Yunho langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Tepat setelah Yunho berlalu pergi, sebutir airmata meluncur turun dari mata Jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku menyukaimu, Yunho." lirih Jaejoong sambil terisak. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam isakannya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang Yunho katakan semalam, pagi ini juga Yunho dan Jaejoong akan kembali ke Seoul.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menunduk, dia mengenakan _sunglasses_ untuk menutupi matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis semalaman. Sementara Yunho hanya diam dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang sama seperti saat Jaejoong baru bertemu dengan Yunho.

Bahkan mereka berdua duduk berjauhan di dalam pesawat pribadi milik Yunho. Jaejoong takut jika dia akan menangis lagi kalau dia berada di dekat Yunho.

Selama perjalanan menuju Seoul, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Masih terbayang di benak Jaejoong, antusiasme ibunya saat dirinya bilang kalau dia akan pulang hari ini. Ibunya terdengar begitu gembira dan sangat bersemangat, bahkan ibunya bilang dia akan segera menghubungi keluarga Hyun Joong dan mengatur persiapan pernikahan secepatnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Hyun Joong. Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa ayahnya dan ayah Hyun Joong sudah berteman sejak lama. Makanya mereka sangat senang begitu tahu bahwa Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong berpacaran saat kuliah dulu. Walaupun Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong sudah putus, ibu Jaejoong dan ibu Hyun Joong masih sering bertemu dan membicarakan masalah pernikahan Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong yang sebenarnya memang telah direncanakan sejak Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong masih kuliah.

Dan karena itulah ketika kemarin Hyun Joong melamarnya ke kedua orang tuangnya, mereka tidak menolak sama sekali. Karena rencana pernikahan mereka memang sudah direncanakan oleh kedua keluarga sejak dulu. Dan sekarang yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya menerima pernikahannya, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya menolak pernikahan ini.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Jaejoong mulai kembali bekerja di kantor Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan dengan perlahan, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Walaupun Jaejoong masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho padanya, Jaejoong tetap tidak mau menikah dengan Hyun Joong karena dia sudah tidak mencintainya sama sekali.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di meja kerjanya. Kemudian dia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya.

"Kau kenapa, Jae? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat." tanya Yuri dengan nada khawatir.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kurang tidur." _'Atau lebih tepatnya tidak tidur sama sekali.'_ tambah Jaejoong dalam hati lalu dia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

Yoona yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "Kudengar dari Yunho kau akan menikah. Apa itu benar?"

Yuri dan Junsu tersentak kaget, "Apa?! Jaejoong akan menikah?!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan, "Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi atau kau akan melihatku terjun bebas dari lantai atas gedung ini."

Junsu, Yuri dan Yoona langsung terdiam.

_Drrt Drrt _

Suara getaran dari ponselnya membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata ibunya mengiriminya pesan, dengan malas-malasan Jaejoong membuka pesan tersebut.

_From : Umma _

_Jae _baby_, jangan lupa sehabis makan siang nanti kau akan pergi ke butik untuk _fitting_ baju pengantinmu. Kita harus secepatnya _fitting_ baju karena pernikahanmu dua minggu lagi. Dan berdandanlah yang cantik karena calon suamimu juga akan datang. ^^ _

Jaejoong mengerang kesal, kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Jae?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku mau ke _pantry_, aku butuh cokelat hangat untuk mengembalikan _mood_ku." kata Jaejoong asal kemudian dia berjalan ke arah _pantry_.

.

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong masuk ke pantry dia melihat ada Amber di sana yang tengah sibuk membersihkan mesin kopi.

"Oh, pagi Jae." sapa Amber.

"Hmm, pagi Amber." sapa Jaejoong kemudian dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil sebuah _mug_.

"Kau mau membuat apa? Mau kubuatkan?" tanya Amber.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil pada Amber.

"Kau kenapa, Jae? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat." tanya Amber.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur." jawab Jaejoong.

"Kurang tidur atau tidak tidur sama sekali?" tanya Amber lagi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Amber meletakkan kain lap yang tadi dipakainya untuk membersihkan mesin kopi, "Kau tahu, kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau ada masalah."

"Mantan pacarku melamarku dan kedua orang tuaku menerima lamarannya." kata Jaejoong sambil mengaduk cokelat hangatnya.

"Apa?!" pekik Amber.

"Dan kami akan menikah dua minggu lagi." tambah Jaejoong lagi.

Amber terdiam, tapi kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu kalau kau tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Sabar ya, Jae. Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Dan kalau kau butuh bantuanku, katakan saja. Jangan sungkan."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Amber."

Jaejoong mengambil _mug_nya kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari _pantry_.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai bekerja. Baru 15 menit Jaejoong bekerja dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho datang bersama seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ruangan Yunho.

"Siapa itu?" gumam Jaejoong.

Yoona yang mendengar gumaman Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya, "Itu Kangin, detektif sekaligus pengawal pribadi keluarga Jung."

"Kenapa Yunho _Hyung_ mengajak Kangin _Hyung_ ke sini ya? Tidak biasanya." kata Junsu.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia butuh bantuan untuk suatu masalah." kata Yoona.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Kangin keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Dia tersenyum tipis pada keempat sekretaris yang ada di sana kemudian dia pun berlalu pergi.

**BRAK **

Suara benda yang sepertinya dibanting itu membuat keempat sekretaris Yunho itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa itu? Kedengarannya dari ruangan Yunho _Hyung_." kata Junsu sambil menatap ruangan Yunho dengan takut-takut.

"Benda apa lagi yang dibanting oleh beruang itu? Dasar, dia akan membuat keluarganya merugi kalau terus seperti ini." kata Yoona sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin mengecek keadaannya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap pintu ruangan Yunho dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau. Berurusan dengannya saat dia sedang marah sama saja dengan kau menghadapi mimpi burukmu sendiri." kata Yuri.

"Yuri benar, aku tidak berani masuk ke sana dan mengecek keadaannya." kata Junsu.

**PRANG **

Kali ini terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah. Dan itu sontak membuat Jaejoong semakin khawatir.

"Kalau kau memang khawatir padanya, kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya sendiri?" kata Yoona santai.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya dia juga merasa ngeri untuk masuk ke sana. Tapi di sisi lain, dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir sebentar, Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri ruangan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Yunho, "Direktur Jung, anda baik-baik saja?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari dalam ruangan kerja Yunho dan itu semakin membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan Yunho dengan perlahan dan mata Jaejoong langsung membulat terkejut saat dia melihat Yunho yang tengah terduduk sambil bersandar ke dinding. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah laptop yang hancur juga lemari arsipnya yang kacanya telah pecah. Pecahan kacanya berserakkan di sekitar Yunho. Dan Jaejoong semakin terkejut saat dilihatnya punggung tangan Yunho berdarah dan terdapat sedikit pecahan kaca yang menancap di sana.

"Astaga, Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung berlari menghampiri Yunho dan berjongkok di hadapannya, "Astaga, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Pergi," kata Yunho pelan.

"Apa? kau bilang apa?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus pundak Yunho.

"AKU BILANG PERGI, KIM JAEJOONG! PERGILAH DARI HADAPANKU!" teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam, dia hanya mampu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus terluka. Jaejoong merasa matanya mulai memanas namun dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Junsu, Yuri dan Yoona menerobos masuk karena mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"Ada apa ini?" kata Yoona.

Yunho langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara Yoona, "Yoona," panggil Yunho pelan.

Yoona berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jaejoong, "Apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang, huh? Ibumu bisa memarahiku kalau dia melihatmu seperti ini, Yun."

Yunho mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yoona, kemudian dia menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk. "Yoona, suruh dia keluar dari ruanganku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi." kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yu-Yunho," panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, Kim Jaejoong. Mulai hari ini kau kupecat." kata Yunho dingin.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

Yap, ini dia puncak masalahnya.

Maafkan saya karena saya membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menderita. Ini tuntutan cerita. *bow*

_Well_, silakan berikan tanggapan kalian soal _chapter_ ini. Tapi jangan marah pada Hyun Joong ya, karena akulah yang membuat jalan ceritanya, dia tidak bersalah.

Soal masalah penyelesaian konfliknya akan kuusahakan agar tidak terlalu lama. Nanti setelah konfliknya selesai, maka ff ini dinyatakan telah selesai secara resmi. Dan tidak ada _sequel _ untuk ff ini. ^^

Dan karena bulan depan aku sudah mulai kuliah, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku akan update sedikit lebih lama. Karena aku sibuk dengan segala macam urusan kuliahku. Maaf sebelumnya. *bow*

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	15. Chapter 15

**My Evil, My Boss, My Lover **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Slight Cast** :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Kim Hyun Joong

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : T

**Summary ** :

Saat tengah melamar pekerjaan di Jung Corp, secara tidak sengaja Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa CEO Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho. Akibat tabrakan itu lengan Yunho retak, sehingga untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Jaejoong yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Aku mohon maafkan atas keterlambatan updatenya yang sangat-sangat terlambat ini. *bow*

Maaf juga kalau chapter ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan, ini adalah chapter yang tiga kali aku buat ulang lantaran selalu hilang karena masalah teknis T^T

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reviewnya dan kesabaran dari seluruh reader untuk menunggu ff ini. Chapter berikutnya masih belum bisa dipastikan kapan updatenya karena tugas kuliahku mulai menumpuk.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih banyak atas pengertian kalian ^^

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 15 **

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho padanya. Dia menunduk, dan sebutir airmata lolos dari matanya.

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian dia menatap Yunho yang masih memandang ke arah lain dan tidak menatapnya, "Baiklah, kalau memang itu keputusanmu , Direktur Jung. Terima kasih banyak atas segalanya selama ini."

"Apa?! Tidak! Tunggu, Jae!" seru Yoona saat Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tapi dia tidak berbalik sama sekali. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Astaga, Jaejoong! Junsu, kejar Jaejoong! Cepat!" teriak Yoona saat Jaejoong telah keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Junsu berbalik dan bergegas mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu lift.

"Jae, tunggu dulu!" kata Junsu sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Junsu, "Ada apa lagi, Junsu? Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini."

Junsu menggeleng, "Jangan pergi."

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, "Aku sudah dipecat, Junsu. Dan lagipula, aku memang bekerja di sini hanya karena bentuk pertanggung jawabanku karena menyebabkan Direktur Jung cedera. Sekarang dia sudah sembuh total, tentunya dia sudah tidak membutuhkan aku kan?"

Junsu menggeleng lagi, "Jangan pergi, Yunho _Hyung_ membutuhkanmu."

Jaejoong tertawa miris, "Dia membutuhkanku dalam hal apa lagi?"

"Dia menyukaimu, Jae. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang membutuhkanmu, hatinya juga."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar ucapan Junsu, tapi dia diam saja kemudian menggeleng kecil, "Sudahlah. Aku akan tetap pergi. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Junsu."

Jaejoong melepaskan pegangan Junsu di lengannya lalu berjalan memasuki lift. Jaejoong berbalik dan tersenyum kecil pada Junsu, dan kemudian pintu lift pun tertutup.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengahnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho tadi, dan sejujurnya sikapnya itu membuat hati Jaejoong benar-benar sakit saat ini. Jaejoong juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya mulai menjadi sangat mencintai Yunho. Dan sikap Yunho tadi benar-benar telah menghancurkan hati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat tahu bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang arogan, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka Yunho akan berteriak padanya.

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya pelan dan menghela nafas. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak punya pekerjaan dan dia masih punya kehidupan untuk dijalani.

_**Drrt Drrt Drrt **_

Suara getaran ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong soal hidupnya. Dengan malas dia mengambil ponselnya di kantung mantelnya dan melihat tulisan '_Umma Calling'_ di sana.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, untuk apa ibunya menelepon?

Dan sedetik kemudian Jaejoong teringat soal masalah pernikahannya dengan Hyun Joong dan tentu saja ibunya menelepon karena hal itu.

Dengan malas Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya, "Ya?" sapanya asal-asalan.

"Jae? Kau dimana? _Umma_ sudah menunggumu di butik."

"Di butik? _Umma_ sedang apa disana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Jaejoong mendengar ibunya menghela nafas pelan, "Tentu saja untuk _fitting_ baju pernikahanmu, sayang. Bukankah tadi _Umma_ sudah memberitahumu? Apa kau lupa?"

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya pelan, karena banyak kejadian yang menimpanya diapun menjadi lupa akan hal itu. "Maaf, _Umma_. Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa datang ke butik."

"Kenapa, Jae?" tanya ibunya dengan nada kaget.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Aku ingin istirahat saja."

"Kau sakit? Apa sebaiknya _Umma_ pergi saja ke sana?"

"Tidak perlu, _Umma_. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu. Sampai nanti, Jae."

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja setelah ibunya menutup telepon. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Kenapa hidupnya sangat dipenuhi oleh masalah saat ini? Padahal sebelumnya hidupnya baik-baik saja dan tiba-tiba saja dirinya langsung mendapat masalah yang rumit dan bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong memandang sekeliling ruang tengahnya, dia merasa bahwa sebaiknya dia tidak berada di sini untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin sebaiknya dia pergi untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun masalah tidak akan selesai jika dihindari, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan atau dia akan benar-benar stress.

Dan dengan keputusan itu, Jaejoong pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berkemas dan pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jaejoongpun memutuskan untuk pergi dan saat ini dia tengah berada di stasiun. Jaejoong menyeret koper besarnya dan menyandarkannya di bangku stasiun kemudian dia duduk di bangku tersebut. Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk pergi entah kemana dalam beberapa waktu ini. Dia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk saat ini.

Jaejoong tidak tahu dia akan pergi ke mana saat ini, dia bahkan belum memikirkan dia akan pergi ke mana dan tinggal di mana. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanya pergi menjauh dari masalahnya dan kakinya membawanya untuk pergi ke stasiun sambil menyeret koper miliknya.

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling stasiun yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dia menatap orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, ada yang menunggu kereta, membaca koran dan bahkan tertidur. Jaejoong selalu suka saat berada di stasiun, rasanya seolah-olah kau sedang sendiri tapi sebenarnya kau tidak sendiri. Karena stasiun berisi banyak orang, hanya saja mereka tidak saling mengenal dan itu menyebabkan kau akan merasa sendiri di tengah banyak orang.

Selama ini stasiun selalu menjadi tempat Jaejoong untuk merenung. Karena kau tidak akan terlihat sedang sedih atau dalam keadaan _badmood_, karena di stasiun semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dan tentunya tidak akan punya waktu untuk memperhatikanmu.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, sekarang sebaiknya dia pergi ke mana? Dia benar-benar ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan tidak mungkin ditemukan oleh orang tuanya. Tapi kemana?

Tiba-tiba seorang nenek tua duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, nenek itu tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum pada nenek itu, "Nenek akan pergi kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Nenek itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku ingin pulang ke Gwang Ju, nak. Aku sudah tua, dan aku ingin meninggal di kampung halamanku."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Oya, siapa nama nenek? Namaku Kim Jaejoong." kata Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Han Chaerin. Tapi panggil saja aku Nenek Han." jawab nenek itu sambil membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sendiri? Kau mau pergi kemana, nak?" tanya nenek Han sambil melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Ah, a-aku umm~" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Nenek Han terlihat menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong dengan sabar.

Jaejoong melirik nenek Han, kemudian menarik nafas dalam, "Gwang Ju. Aku akan pergi ke Gwang Ju."

Nenek Han tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "Begitukah? Ternyata tujuan kita sama. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "Ya, begitulah. Oya nek, aku harus membeli tiket dulu ke Gwang Ju. Tadi aku belum membelinya."

Nenek Han mengangguk kecil, "Silakan, nak. Lagipula keretanya masih agak lama. Cepat beli tiketnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia berdiri dan menyeret kopernya berjalan ke arah loket penjualan tiket.

"Tolong satu tiket ke Gwang Ju." kata Jaejoong pada petugas loket itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, dia sendiri masih belum yakin mengenai tujuannya ini. Saat ditanya tadi dia benar-benar tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa dan kata 'Gwang Ju'pun langsung terlontar dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong menerima tiket yang diberikan oleh petugas loket dan kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi dan kembali duduk di sebelah nenek Han.

Nenek Han tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong, "Kalau boleh nenek tahu, kau akan tinggal dimana nanti?"

Jaejoong tersenyum gugup, "Umm, sejujurnya aku belum punya tempat tinggal di sana. Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan dan kurasa mencari pekerjaan di Gwang Ju akan lebih mudah daripada mencari pekerjaan di Seoul."

Nenek Han mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "Jenis pekerjaan apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Apa saja. Aku hanya ingin bekerja dan melanjutkan hidupku." jawab Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau tidak akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Aku akan kembali, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jiji selamanya."

"Jiji? Siapa itu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Jiji itu kucingku. Saat ini aku menitipkannya di rumah tetanggaku. Karena tentunya aku tidak bisa membawa dia saat ini. Nanti ketika aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang pasti, mungkin aku akan menjemput Jiji dan membawanya ke sana."

"Oh begitu. Oya, Jaejoong-ah apa kau suka dengan anak-anak?" tanya nenek Han.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Anak-anak? Ya aku suka. Memangnya kenapa, nek?"

Nenek Han tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku punya sebuah panti asuhan di Gwang Ju. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di sana sebagai salah satu petugas panti?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong langsung menyetujui tawaran Nenek Han. "Tentu saja. Lagipula aku kan memang sedang mencari pekerjaan. Terima kasih banyak, Nenek Han."

Nenek Han tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Jaejoong-ah."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jaejoong tiba di Gwang Ju dan saat ini dia tengah berdiri di depan panti asuhan milik Nenek Han. Panti asuhan itu cukup besar, dengan dua buah gedung bertingkat yang letaknya berhadapan, halaman yang cukup luas dengan beberapa mainan anak-anak di sana, dan Jaejoong melihat ada beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan gembira di sana.

Tiba-tiba munculah seorang wanita yang menghampiri Jaejoong dan Nenek Han, "_Umma_? Kenapa _Umma_ tidak memberitahuku kalau _Umma_ akan datang?" tanya wanita itu.

Nenek Han terkekeh pelan, "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, Jieun."

Wanita yang bernama Jieun itu tertawa, "_Umma_ bisa saja." Kemudian mata wanita itu melirik ke arah Jaejoong, "Dia siapa, _Umma_?"

Nenek Han menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "Dia Kim Jaejoong, mulai sekarang dia akan bekerja di sini. Jaejoong ini Han Jieun, putriku."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Jaejoong,"

"Han Jieun," kata Jieun sambil tersenyum ramah dan membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk. Kalian pasti lelah." kata Jieun sambil menggandeng Nenek Han.

Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti Nenek Han dan Jieun yang berjalan di depannya

.

.

.

"Nah, Jaejoong. Ini kamarmu." kata Jieun sambil membuka sebuah pintu.

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki kamar itu dan menatap sekeliling kamar, ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari yang tidak terlalu besar, kursi dan meja, kemudian sebuah jendela berukuran lumayan besar di sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka?" tanya Jieun.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Jieun dan mengangguk, "Aku sangat suka. Terima kasih banyak, Jieun-ssi."

Jieun tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Panggil aku Jieun _Noona_ saja. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Nanti setelah makan malam aku akan menjelaskan apa saja tugasmu selama di sini. Oya, makan malam dimulai pukul 7 di ruang makan utama di lantai satu."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Setelah Jieun pergi, Jaejoong mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi dimatikan. Ketika Jaejoong menyalakan ponselnya lagi, dia melihat 7 _missed call_ dari ibunya, 3 pesan dari ibunya, 9 _missed call_ dari Hyun Joong _Hyung_, 5 _missed call_ dari Yoona, 5 pesan dari Yoona, lalu ada 3 _missed call_ dari Yuri dan 1 _missed call_ dari Junsu.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan melihat itu semua. Kemudian dia membuka _inbox_-nya dan mulai membaca pesan-pesan yang diterimanya.

_From : Umma _

_Jae, kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang? _

_From : Umma _

_Jae, apa kau sakit parah? Jangan membuat _Umma_ khawatir. Cepat aktifkan ponselmu dan hubungi _Umma_. _

_From : Umma _

_Jaejoong, kamu ada dimana? Tetanggamu bilang kau pergi entah kemana dengan membawa koper besar dan menitipkan Jiji padanya. Cepat hubungi _Umma_ setelah kau mengaktifkan ponselmu. _

_From : Yoona _

_Jae, kita harus bicara. Kau ada dimana? _

_From : Yoona _

_Jae, kumohon. Ini sangat penting. Kita harus bicara. _

_From : Yoona _

_Jae, kau tidak ada di rumah? Tetanggamu bilang kau pergi dengan membawa koper. Kau ada dimana? Kumohon hubungi aku. Kita harus bicara, ini soal Yunho. _

_From : Yoona _

_Jaejoong, cepat aktifkan ponselmu dan segera hubungi aku. _

_From : Yoona _

_Astaga, Kim Jaejoong. Kalau sampai malam ini kau belum juga mengaktifkan ponselmu aku akan menyuruh Kangin untuk mencarimu. _

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya melihat pesan-pesan dari Yoona. Kenapa gadis itu mencarinya sampai seperti itu? Apa hal yang ingin dibicarakannya itu sangat penting? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yunho?

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian dia menelepon ibunya, karena biar bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya semakin khawatir dan juga Jaejoong ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ibunya.

"_Jaejoong?"_ kata ibunya saat dia mengangkat telepon dari Jaejoong.

"Iya, _Umma_. Ini aku."

"_Oh, syukurlah. Kau ada dimana sekarang? Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba?" _

"Aku sedang pergi sebentar. Mungkin aku akan kembali nanti."

"_Ya, tapi kapan kau akan kembali? Apa kau lupa? Hari pernikahanmu tinggal sebentar lagi." _

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan _Umma_. Dan ini soal pernikahanku."

"_Ada apa, Jae? katakan saja." _

"Aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku.." Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam, "Tidak akan menikah dengan Hyun Joong _Hyung_."

"_Apa?! Kenapa?"_ kata ibunya dengan nada terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, _Umma_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tidak ingin menikah."

"_Tapi apa alasanmu, Jae? Jelaskan pada _Umma_." _

"Maafkan aku, _Umma_. Aku menyayangimu." kata Jaejoong dan kemudian dia menutup teleponnya.

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya sebentar. Kemudian dia mematikan ponselnya, membuka _casing_ ponselnya lalu mengeluarkan _SIM Card_-nya. Jaejoong menatap ke arah _SIM Card_ ponselnya, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah meja tulisnya, membuka salah satu laci di sana dan mengambil gunting. Jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya kemudian dia menggunting _SIM Card_-nya lalu membuangnya keluar jendela.

Jaejoong menutup jendelanya kembali, kemudian dia duduk di kursi di depan meja tulisnya. "Maafkan aku semuanya. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Hati dan pikiranku benar-benar sedang kacau sekarang." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Maafkan aku _Umma, Appa_." Jaejoong merasakan matanya mulai panas.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho. Aku tidak menyangka patah hati karenamu akan membuatku melarikan diri seperti ini." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan sebutir airmata lolos dari matanya, "Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu dan memulai hidupku yang baru mulai sekarang."

**To Be Continued **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Jadi, bagaimana menurut tanggapan kalian?

Maaf kalau chapter ini jelek, aku membuat ulang ini sampai tiga kali lantaran chapter-chapter yang sudah kubuat selalu hilang lantaran kesalahan teknis akibat rusaknya computer milikku.

Untuk chapter berikutnya masih belum bisa dipastikan kapan updatenya karena tugas kuliahku mulai menumpuk.

Aku minta maaf semuanya *bow*

Dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Menurut kalian, bagaimana kalau aku pindah dari ffn dan mempost ffku di wordpress?

Aku menanyakan ini bukan karena maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja sebagai seorang author, aku bertanggung jawab untuk memberi tahu kalian soal hal ini. Karena kalian adalah pembaca dari karya-karyaku.

Jadi, tolong berikan tanggapan kalian ya ^^

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


End file.
